Shh! it's a secret
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yugi has a secret. He's in love and he doesn't want his friends to find out, seeing as how he isn't in love with a girl, or a highschool student at all. He's in love with a Domino University student, the ever so charming Yami Atemu. YxYY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Shh! It's a Secret

Chapter 1

Yugi was putting his books in his locker. He was very pleased that school had finally ended for the week. Once he closed his locker he saw his best friend Jou leaning against the locker next to his.

"Oh, hi Jou." Yugi said.

"Hey Yugi, I was wonderin' if you wanted to go the arcade with me and the rest of the gang after school." Jou asked casually.

"Sorry, Jou but I promised my Grandpa that I'd help out around the shop tonight, maybe another time." Yugi said with a fake smile on his face.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you later." Jou said as he walked away.

"Yup, bye Jou." Yugi said before he too walked out of the school.

He really hated lying to his friends, but he had to. The truth was that his grandfather was in Egypt working on a dig with his good friend Professor Hawkins. And that he was going to meet his boyfriend.

He walked up to the domino library and navigated his way through the shelves until he got to the ancient history section. He settled down at a table and began to read a random book he grabbed off the shelf. That was until he felt someone's hot breath ghosting over his cheek.

"Aibou, if I'm not mistaken you've already read that book." A deep baritone voice whispered.

Yugi smiled as he set the book down on the table and turned to look into stunning crimson eyes. "Hello Yami. I was wondering when you were going to get here. How did your exam go?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked before giving Yugi a light kiss on the cheek. "My exam went well Aibou, now are you ready to leave or are we going to hang out in the library all night."

"Well, I wasn't complaining about being in the library almost until closing yesterday, but I'd much rather get going." Yugi said as he rubbed his nose against Yami's.

"Then what are we waiting for Aibou, let's go." Yami said as he grabbed Yugi's hand and led him out of the library.

Yami led Yugi out to his mustang and tossed Yugi's backpack into the back seat and opened the passenger door for Yugi. Once they both had gotten settled in the car, Yami gave Yugi another kiss.

"I missed you Yami." Yugi said once they broke apart.

"I missed you to Aibou, though I saw you yesterday." Yami said with a smile as he put an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi leaned into Yami's embrace while Yami started the car and drove back to Domino University.

A/N: Well, this should work for Chapter 1, I'll update this weekend again, if this gets enough reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Shh! It's a secret

Chapter 2

Yami parked his car and they both headed up to Yami's single dorm room. Once Yami had opened the door Yugi walked right in and flopped down on Yami's queen size bed.

Yami settled down on the bed next to Yugi, pulling Yugi up against his chest.

"So, Yami you never told me how you're classes went today. Learn anything ground breaking in your pursuit of a degree in archaeology?" Yugi asked.

"No, not today. It was boring just like it is most days, I didn't get to examine anything, just read about ethics and theories and school's of thought. It kind of makes me wonder how my father, and your grandfather were able to put up with this when they were our age." Yami said.

"Well, look at it this way Yami, if they hadn't have become archaeologists we would have never met one anther now would we?" Yugi said.

Yami laughed, "That's true Aibou, very true. I may not always like my father but that is one thing I can say I'm happy he's done."

_Flashback_

Yugi and his grandfather were going to the Domino city museum to meet with the head of the Egyptian Antiquities, Dr. Aknamkanon Atemu. He had apparently come on some sort of a business trip and had agreed to meet with Dr. Moto in order to discuss an upcoming excavation that Solomon would like to do. Yugi was accompanying his grandfather because he like his guardian had a love for archaeology and Solomon thought it would be a good idea to take him along, and show him the ropes.

Once they got to the museum they went to the office that Dr. Atemu had told them he would be using. Solomon knocked on the door.

"You may enter." A deep baritone voice said.

Solomon opened the door and him and Yugi walked in to see a young man who looked almost identical to Yugi.

Solomon frowned slightly before saying, "Who are you young man? And what are you doing in Dr. Atemu's office?"

"Perhaps I can answer that question." Someone said from behind Solomon and Yugi. They turned around to see a tall man with a gray beard looking at them.

"Dr. Atemu." Solomon said as he bowed slightly.

"Dr. Moto." Aknamkanon acknowledged. "And as for your question, this is my son Yami; he is going to be starting his freshman year up at Domino University."

"Oh, well a pleasure to meet you Yami, this is my grandson Yugi." Solomon said when he realized that he hadn't introduced Yugi yet.

"Yami, why don't you and Yugi go take a walk while Solomon and I discuss details regarding his proposed dig. I'm sure that neither of you would like to sit here and listen to this." Aknamkanon said as he sat down behind his desk.

"Well actually…" Solomon began, only to be cut off by Yugi.

"I don't mind going for a walk if its alright with you Yami." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and walked out of the door, with Yugi following him.

_End Flashback_

"So, anyway what do you want to do tonight Yami?" Yugi asked.

"You mean other than stay here and make out with you? Well, I guess we could go and see a movie if you would want." Yami finished with a sigh as he began to sit up, only to have Yugi pull him back down.

"I think I like your first idea better. We can go and watch a movie tomorrow." Yugi said with a slight smirk.

Yami grinned as he leaned closer to Yugi, "I like the way you think Aibou." He said before his lips connected with Yugi's in a passionate kiss.

A/N: And that about does it for chapter two. I hope that satisfies the question about how the two met. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, and please read and review, so I can not only know what you guys think but also sometimes your comments can spark my ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

At about 7 in the evening Yugi's cell phone rang. Yugi sighed and regretfully pulled away from Yami as he pulled out his phone. The caller idea said _Grandpa's Cell_.

"Hello Grandpa, how's the dig going?" Yugi asked.

"_The dig's going great Yugi. How is school going for you? I assume that you're keeping up with your studies." _Solomon said.

"Of course I'm keeping up with my homework…and Yami is as well. Trust me last night we spent the about 5 hours at the library so I could help him study for an exam. We know that school takes priority. Once we get our stuff done, then we can have fun." Yugi said with a laugh.

"_Well that's good to hear Yugi. I'm glad that Yami's doing well as well. I haven't got a call from him asking for my blessing yet, so I can assume that you haven't gotten engaged while I've been away."_ Solomon said with a laugh.

Yugi laughed as well. "No, Grandpa I'm not engaged to Yami yet…though Yami just mouthed to me that he plans on changing that soon, he just won't tell me when." Yugi said.

"_Well, that's good. Then again you have been going out for a little more than a year now. So, I would expect that you two would be making plans for the future. Oh, I've got to be going. Yami's father is coming by the site tomorrow and I want to make sure that everything is set for his visit. Have fun." _Solomon said.

"Alright Grandpa, talk to you later." Yugi said as he hung up the phone.

"I'm glad to hear that your Grandfather is doing well, and that he has such excellent cell reception." Yami said as he pulled Yugi back down.

"You little sneak. You're going to call him and ask for his blessing aren't you?" Yugi said as he playing punched Yami in the arm.

"Of course I am Aibou; I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so why not get married. And when I ask you I am going to have your Grandfather's permission. I however, am going to keep you guessing as to when I'm going to pop the question." Yami said as he kissed Yugi once more.

Yugi grinned and kissed Yami once more. It would have been quite enjoyable had Yugi's stomach not chose that inopportune moment to growl. Yami pulled away and smirked.

"Well, it looks like someone's hungry. Did you not eat lunch today Little One?" Yami asked.

"Well, actually…" Yugi said as he looked away.

Yami frowned and titled Yugi's chin up so he was forced to look at him. "Why didn't you eat lunch today Aibou?" Yami asked, with a tone that said he wasn't going to drop this until he had an answer.

"Well, I didn't have any money for lunch today." Yugi said.

"And why not Aibou, I specifically handed you a ten dollar bill so you could have money for lunch. So, what happened to that money? I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't just spend it on junk or at the arcade." Yami said.

"Well ushiotookitfrommewhenIwasonmywaytohistory." Yugi said quickly.

"Aibou, please say that again, just slower this time I didn't catch it." Yami said.

"Ushio took it from me when I was on my way to history. Just like every other day I don't eat lunch… he corners me in the hall and takes my money. Its either that or he beats the crap out of me." Yugi said.

Yami closed his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist. To say he was mad would be the understatement of the millennium, Yami was absolutely livid. "He didn't hurt you did he Aibou?" Yami asked after a few seconds.

"No, not today. He just pushed me up against my locker." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Well, I'm glad he didn't hurt you. But, I am not going to let him get away with this crap. I don't care who he thinks he is, no one I repeat NO ONE messes with someone I care about and gets away with it." Yami said.

"Yami, please don't do anything… it'll only make things worse if you interfere." Yugi said.

Yami pulled Yugi into an embrace, and planted butterfly kisses on Yugi's face and neck. "Aibou, I love you far too much to allow someone to hurt you. And I just want to make sure that _Ushio_ gets that message. But if it'll make you feel better I won't do anything." Yami said.

Yugi smiled, and kissed Yami once more before they got up to go get something to eat. Yugi walked a little bit ahead of Yami who was messing with his cell phone. He sent a text to two of his closest friends and his cousin.

_Priest, Tomb Robber, and Gravekeeper: I want you to meet me at the entrance to my dorm tonight at midnight. There's something that we need to take care of…someone who we need to teach a lesson. –Pharaoh._

A/N: I hope this is an okay update…I had a hard time coming up with this chapter. I mean, I've got the later ones planned out…its just the middle stuff that I need to figure out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed already, and please review…if I don't get reviews, I tend to forget about stories and move on to other ones…I've got about 5 in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did I'd be very rich indeed, but I'm not so…

Yami looked at his alarm clock it read 11:55. That gave him five minutes to get downstairs to meet Marik, Bakura and Kaiba. He carefully pulled his arm from around Yugi's waist and climbed out of bed. He went over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of black leather pants and a muscle shirt, before slipping on his shoes. He then quietly slipped out of his room and closed the door.

Yami had barely walked outside when he heard, "alright Yami what's this all about?"

Yami turned and said, "Well, Yugi told me today about someone who's been giving him a hard time. And I don't know about you three, but I at least do not take kindly to someone threatening to harm, or actually harming someone I care about."

"Alright, Pharaoh, so what poor soul are we going to make wish they had never been born?" Bakura said with a smirk.

"A bully by the name of Ushio Tesuo." Yami said.

"Ushio, I've heard of him. It'll be a great deal of fun to make him suffer. What exactly do you have in mind Pharaoh?" Marik asked.

"Oh, it's really quite simple actually. We call him out, you and Bakura do what you do best, and inform him that if he so much as thinks about harming Yugi or anyone else again it'll be the last thing he ever does." Yami said.

"So, you're giving the insane duo over here the freedom to decide exactly what they do to this guy Yami. What in the world has gotten into you?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing Kaiba, they both know that their not to kill him, what they do to him to make sure he gets the message is fine. Besides, they are much more knowledgeable than I am in torture." Yami said.

"And what exactly are you going to do Yami?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing, though I'd like nothing more than to make this guy pay myself, I promised Yugi that I wouldn't do anything. And I intend to keep that promise." Yami said.

"So, in other words Marik and Bakura do your dirty work." Kaiba said.

"Hey, we don't have a problem with that." Bakura and Marik piped up. It wasn't often that Yami suggested, let alone let them get away with something like this, they didn't want Kaiba to talk him out of it.

Kaiba looked at Bakura and Marik who were grinning like a pair of five year olds on Christmas morning, and then at Yami who looked smug as always. Before he sighed. "Fine, I'll look up his number and call him out, where he can have his little run in with Marik and Bakura." Kaiba said.

"Excellent." Yami said before he turned to head back inside.

"Oh, and Pharaoh." Bakura said.

Yami turned back around, "Yes, Tomb Robber."

"You don't need to get me anything for my birthday, or Christmas for that matter. This is good enough." Bakura said.

Yami just laughed before he headed back inside. _I just hope that Yugi didn't wake up while I was gone. _

Yami quietly made his way back into his room. He stripped back down to his boxers and crawled back into bed. And just as he was laying back down Yugi opened his eyes.

"Where were you?" Yugi asked with a yawn.

"I ran to the bathroom Little One, sorry if I disturbed you." Yami said.

"It's okay." Yugi said as he snuggled up against Yami, using his chest as a pillow. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as he went back to sleep.

The next morning Yami checked his phone and saw that he had a text. It read:

_Pharaoh,_

_Mission accomplished. _

_-Tomb Robber. _

Yami couldn't help but smirk. There was something about making sure that the person responsible for hurting his little one paid dearly. Speaking of his little one, he had a very important call to make.

A/N: Sorry, for the lack of detail about what happened to Ushio. I guess you can use you're imagination about what Marik and Bakura did. Next chapter, Yami calls Yugi's grandpa and asks for his blessing, as well as sets up to propose to Yugi. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. They actually help quite a lot. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

A/N: This chapter is split into three segments…one Yugi's day at school, one that's Yami's day, and one with the both of them. Sorry, but there's stuff I want to tell from each of them, so I have to do it this way.

Yami slipped his cell phone into his pocket. He'd call after he drove Yugi to school.

Yugi and Yami got into the car and drove towards Domino High school. Yami pulled over about a block from the school and gave Yugi a kiss.

"I'll see you tonight, Aibou." Yami said as Yugi got out of the car.

"Of course Yami. I'll meet you in the library again." Yugi said as he turned to walk the rest of the way to school.

-Yugi's day-

Yugi walked the rest of the way to Domino High. It was a way Yugi had come up with that could keep his friends from finding out about Yami. That way Yami wouldn't have to worry about Yugi walking 45 minutes from his dorm to the high school and he could still keep his secret.

Yugi had just walked into the school when he was hailed by Joey and Tristan.

"Hey guys what's up?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, but have you decided how you're going to ask Tea yet?" Joey said suddenly.

"Ask Tea what?" Yugi asked as calmly as he could though mentally he was panicking 'please don't say what I think you're going to say.'

"You know, to go to the dance. It's this Friday you know. I asked Mai, and Tristan already asked Serenity. It's about time you ask Tea." Joey said sternly.

"Right, the dance I totally forgot about it." Yugi said with a fake smile on his face. 'Shit what am I going to do now?'

"It's alright man, you've been busy with a lot of school work and getting ready for graduation. But that's why Joey and I are here man. To make sure that you ask Tea to the dance, today." Tristan said triumphantly.

"That's right man. You have to ask her today. She's already been asked by five other guys, but she's turned them all down because she's been waiting for you. You've got to ask her today or she'll cave and go out with some loser instead of you." Joey said.

"Right. What would I do without you two?" Yugi said. 'Yami's going to flip. I am in SO much trouble its not even funny. I can't not ask Tea without a good reason. And I can't tell anyone what my reason is. Oh, Yami is going to be so mad…he gets really jealous and if I take Tea to my senior prom he'll go through the roof. What am I going to do?'

"Yeah, I mean if you don't ask someone out here soon everyone would start thinking you're gay. I mean what could be worse than that?" Tristan said firmly.

"Right." Yugi said. 'I am so screwed.' "Hey guys, would you mind if I called my grandpa really quick. He wasn't feeling well this morning, and I want to check up on him."

"Not at all. While you do that we'll figure out how you can ask Tea." Tristan said as he and Joey walked away to plan.

Yugi pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yami's number. 'I'm in a corner and I need to talk to him about this to figure this out.'

_Hey this is Yami. I can't take you're call right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. _

'Shit.' Yugi thought before leaving his message. "Hey, Yami this is Yugi, there's something really important that I need to talk to you about. Please call me as soon as you get this. It's really REALLY important."

Yugi sadly hung up his phone and put it into his pocket. Joey and Tristan were on him in seconds, "Well, let's go Romeo." Tristan said as he dragged Yugi down the hall.

"Hey Tea. Yugi wants to ask you something." Joey said loudly so everyone in the hallway could hear him. Tea turned to look at him and smiled, Yugi could tell that she already knew what he was supposed to ask her. 'I hate my life.'

"Hey Tea I was wondering…" Yugi said, as he looked at his feet.

-Yami's day-

After he dropped Yugi off he drove back to campus. He looked at his watch; he had twenty minutes before he had to head to class, so that should be plenty of time for him to call Yugi's grandpa. He'd have to call his dad after class.

Yami pulled out his cell phone and dialed. After the second ring someone answered.

_Hello._

Hey Mr. Moto, its Yami.

_Oh, hello Yami my boy. What can I do for you? _

Well, Mr. Moto I was actually calling to ask for your blessing to ask your grandson to marry me.

_Hmm, I'll have to think about that Yami. _

I understand completely Mr. Moto, but know this. I love your grandson more than life itself. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him. I intend to provide for him.

_Ha ha ha. I know that Yami, I just was seeing if you were willing to be patient. Now you do realize that Yugi is still in highschool right?_

Yes, I am aware of that Mr. Moto. And you don't need to worry about that. I have no desire to interfere with Yugi's education. We wouldn't get married until the summer.

_Very well. Then, I give you permission to ask my grandson's hand in marriage. Do you have any idea as to when you're going to ask him? I don't want to spoil your surprise by accidentally bringing it up. _

Well, actually I was thinking of asking him this Friday. I was planning on taking him to a nice restaurant and after dinner asking him while we took a walk in the park. I was going to ask him there because that's Yugi's favorite spot in Domino City.

_That's a wonderful idea Yami, and I have no doubt that Yugi will accept your proposal. Now, I have to be getting back to work, and you probably have classes to be getting to, so I'll let you go. _

Alright, I'll talk to you later Mr. Moto and thank you.

_Good bye Yami._

Yami hung up his cell phone and looked at his watch. He had about five minutes to get to class, fortunately his archaeology class wasn't very far away. He turned off his cell phone and slipped it into his pocket. Bakura was known for calling when he knew Yami would be in class in the hopes of getting him in trouble…and Professor Pegasus wasn't very lenient when it came to disruptions to his Coptic Archaeology class.

It was 11 o'clock when Yami walked out of Professor Pegasus's classroom. With a mountain of homework. Yami pulled back out his cell phone to see if had missed any important calls. He saw he had a voice mail from Yugi. Yami frowned, Yugi rarely called him during the day, especially not when he was at school Yami played the voice mail.

_Hey, Yami this is Yugi, there's something really important that I need to talk to you about. Please call me as soon as you get this. It's really REALLY important._

Yami's frown deepened when he heard Yugi's message. He quickly sent Yugi a text.

_Aibou what's wrong?_

About five minutes later Yami's cell rang. He answered it.

Hello

_Hey Yami, thank goodness you called. _

What's the matter Aibou? You sound upset about something.

_Do you have class right now? One that you need to attend? _

No, I finished class with Pegasus already, and the only other class I have today is a public speaking class, and we're just watching a video today, so I can skip. Why?

_Can you come pick me up? There's something that I need to talk to you about, and I'd rather not do it over the phone. _

Alright Aibou, I'll be there in about ten minutes.

_Thanks Koi. _

Yami hung up the phone and ran to the parking lot. He knew that there was something very wrong with Yugi if he wanted to skip school. Yami just hoped that Yugi wasn't hurt.

Yami drove up to Domino High and saw that Yugi was waiting for him. Yami had barely stopped the car when Yugi climbed in.

"Drive." Was all Yugi said as he buckled his seatbelt.

Yami just shrugged, and put the car into gear and pulled away from Domino High.

"Well, Aibou what seems to be the problem?" Yami asked once they were about 2 miles from Domino High.

Yugi didn't say anything, and when Yami looked over at him he saw that Yugi had tears running down his face. Yami pulled into the nearest parking lot and wrapped his arms around Yugi, in an attempt to comfort him.

"Shh, its alright Aibou. Please just tell me what happened? Did someone hurt you?" Yami said as he rubbed circles on Yugi's back.

A/N: And I'll leave it at this for now. Please, don't complain about the whole Tea thing, that is part of the story. Next chapter Yami's and Yugi's reaction to the Tea situation. Until then, read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

After a few minutes Yugi pulled sat up and looked up at Yami. 'I have to tell him what happened. Maybe he can come up with a solution.'

"Aibou, please tell me what's wrong." Yami said, his voice laced with concern.

"Well, today when I got to school I met up with Joey and Tristan." Yugi said, suddenly finding the steering wheel quite fascinating.

"And…" Yami prompted, something was really not right here.

"They forced me to ask Tea to go to the Prom…I didn't want too, and if they hadn't dragged me down the hall and shouted that I wanted to ask Tea something…argh, I feel horrible. Tea's had a crush on me for awhile…and now I'm stuck taking her to the prom and I feel like I'm cheating on you….I feel awful. I'm so so so sorry Yami." Yugi said as he began to cry once again.

Yami was silent for a few moments. On the one hand he was extremely upset, Yugi was his and he shouldn't be going out with anyone else. On the other hand, Yugi didn't decide to do this on his own and no intention of going out with Tea.

Yami sighed, "It's alright Aibou. I'm not angry with you, but I want to ask you a question…do you want to take Tea to your prom?" Yami said slowly.

Yugi looked up at Yami as though he had grown a second head. "Of course I don't want to take Tea to my Prom, I'd rather play dentist with a Nile crocodile than take Tea to the prom…in fact I don't want to go to the prom at all. What am I going to do?" Yugi said.

"Well, that depends Aibou, do you want to keep our relationship a secret or are you finally willing to admit that you're not straight." Yami said slowly.

"What do you think I should do?" Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi for a second, "Yugi, this isn't a decision that I can make for you. You have to make this decision on your own and be able to live with the consequences of that decision."

"Yami I value your opinion. What do you think I should do?" Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Yugi, quite frankly, I think that you keeping up this façade is pointless. If you really care about me you shouldn't care what your friends think." Yami said as he looked at Yugi.

Yugi looked down at his feet. "I had a feeling that you were going to say that."

"And" Yami said.

"I agree with you one hundred percent that this secret is getting pretty out of hand. And I refuse to cheat on you just to keep some stupid secret." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Am I sensing that you're going to tell your friends the truth…or just look for a way to get out of going to prom?"

"As much as I don't want to, I kind of don't have a choice but to tell them. But how exactly do I broach that topic?" Yugi asked.

"Well, do you really want them to find out?" Yami asked, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Yes, I want them to find out…I'm sick of hiding. What are you scheming?" Yugi said.

"Well, you could invite your friends over to the game shop, and I could be there with you." Yami said.

"And, what?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you should know by now that I can't be around you for very long and keep my hands to myself, trust me your friends will find out. Of course, after you tell Tea that you're not going out with her." Yami said.

"But what about Joey and Tristan?" Yugi asked.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I promise Aibou that they won't do anything to you, and if they do they'll wish they'd never been born." Yami said.

"Alright, now that we've got that settled, what do you want to do for lunch? I actually have my lunch money today, so you don't have to pay for the entire lunch. Speaking of lunch money, it was the strangest thing Ushio didn't even lift a finger to try and get my lunch money. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Yami?" Yugi asked with a look on his face clearly saying, 'you know something so spill it.'

"No, actually I don't know anything about that. Though, I think Marik might have mentioned dealing with a bully that was giving his younger brother a hard time. It may have been the same one. I'll have to ask him about that." Yami said.

"Okay, now where to?" Yugi said.

"Burgerworld okay with you?" Yami asked as he pulled out.

"Sounds great to me." Yugi said.

A/N: Alright, now I've got that taken care of…and the gang actually finds out Yugi's secret…as always please read and review. The fewer reviews I get the less I feel compelled to update. (I do have a ton of homework that I could chose to work on instead.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Yami and Yugi had a very enjoyable lunch at Burgerworld. And after they were done it was 2 o'clock which meant that Domino High had just been released. Yugi pulled out his cell phone once they had got back into Yami's car.

"Its show time Yami." Yugi said as he dialed Tea's number.

_Hey Yugi, what's up? Where did you disappear to today? _

Hey Tea, there was some stuff that I wanted to think about…anyway could you, Joey and Tristan meet me at the Game Shop in about an hour…there's something that I want to talk to you guys about.

_No problem Yugi, we'll meet you there._

Thanks. Bye.

Yugi hung up his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Yami kissed Yugi just below his ear before saying, "I'm proud of you Aibou."

Yugi smiled before saying, "Well, you can tell me how proud of me you are later. We have to get to the Game Shop…Preferably before the rest of the gang show up."

Yami laughed before saying, "Alright, alright."

Yami and Yugi got to the Game Shop in about 15 minutes. Yugi unlocked the door and slipped inside. He quickly collected the mail that had been accumulating over the past month since his grandpa had gone to the dig in Egypt and he started staying with Yami. Then the two walked upstairs and settled down onto the couch. Yugi glanced at his watch.

"They should be here in about 10 minutes." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Well, I can think of a wonderful way that we could spend those ten minutes." Yami said as he pulled Yugi closer to him.

Yugi blushed. "Uh, as much as I would love to make out with you for ten minutes…I don't think them walking in on us making out is the best way to tell them 'hey, I've been keeping a secret from you guys…not only am I gay, but I've been seeing someone for over a year now.'"

Yami just laughed, "Alright Aibou. I'll wait. But you owe me."

Yugi blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Don't worry koi, I'll make it worth your while later."

Yami pulled Yugi in for a short but passionate kiss. When they broke apart he said, "I like the sound of that Aibou."

Yami then turned on the TV and the two of them started watching a program on the history channel on the ancient Egyptians.

About 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door followed by, "Hey Yug, are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm up here Joey." Yugi yelled.

Joey Tristan and Tea all came tromping up the stairs. "Hey Yugi, who's car was parked out front?" Tristan asked.

"That would be mine." Yami said.

Joey, Tristan and Tea who had just entered the living room froze. Tea was the first to speak.

"Hey, Yugi love. Who is that?"

Yugi stated to laugh. "First of all Tea, don't call me love. I'm not your love. And second this is Yami. Yami, meet the gang." Yugi said.

Yami just nodded. Joey and Tristan decided to ignore Yami for a moment and deal with a more important matter at hand than being introduced to a new relative of Yugi's.

"What do you mean she's not your love Yug? She's your GIRLFRIEND Yugi, that qualifies her as your love." Joey said very slowly Tristan nodding enthusiastically next to him.

"First of all Tea is NOT Yugi's girlfriend." Yami said quite suddenly, forcing Joey and Tristan to turn their attention on Yami once more. They couldn't help but notice how close the two of them were sitting on the couch, but passed it off as nothing…for the moment.

"And how would you know that Yami? You just got in town I highly doubt Yugi's had the time to tell you about everything that's going…" Joey started only Yami cut him off.

"First of all I didn't just get in town; I've been in town for over a year. And Yugi's told me a hell of a lot more about what's going on then he's told any of you. In fact the three of you were called over here so we could inform you as to what's been going on." Yami said sharply.

Yugi put his hand up on the side of Yami's face. In an attempt to tell him to calm down without actually saying anything. Yami reached up and grabbed Yugi's hand and looked straight into Yugi's eyes. For a moment the two of them just stared at each other before Tristan cleared his throat, bringing the both of them back to the situation at hand.

"Do you want to tell them Aibou, or do you want me to? Yami whispered so only Yugi could hear him.

"I'll tell them koi." Yugi said in a whisper.

Yami just nodded. Yugi turned and looked at his friends. "Guys, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out with it. I'm gay." Yugi said, meanwhile squeezing Yami's hand like it was a lifeline.

"That ain't funny Yug, now what did you really want to tell us." Joey said.

"It's the truth Joey. I'm GAY. And Yami is my lover. I've been with him for over a year. I just got sick of hiding it…and when you guys basically forced me to ask Tea out, I'm not taking you to the prom by the way Tea; I decided that enough was enough." Yugi said.

Joey Tea and Tristan just stood there with their mouths hanging open in shock. Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest and Yami looked at the three gob smacked teens, just daring them to object.

"You're not gay Yugi. You can't be." Tristan said after he finally was able to get his vocal chords working again.

"And why the hell not?" Yami asked a bit aggressively.

"Shut up you freak. I wasn't talking to you." Tristan snapped, "And while I am talking to you, I'm going to tell you to get your paws off my friend. You've done enough damage as it is."

"What Tristan's saying Yug, is that being Gay is just wrong, unnatural and right now your just confused…that freak over there has been messing with your head. But don't worry we'll get you back on the right track." Joey said.

"That's right, Yugi we're your friends and we'll get you through this mess." Tea added.

Yugi lifted his head from Yami's chest. His blood boiling. "First of all Yami is NOT a freak. And secondly Yami hasn't been messing with my head. If you must know I asked HIM out, not the other way around. I love Yami and I am GAY, why can't you three wrap your heads around that simple fact?" Yugi shouted.

Tristan opened his mouth to say something, but Yugi cut him off.

"And if you have a problem with me being Gay then I guess that we can't be friends anymore." Yugi added sharply.

Joey Tristan and Tea just looked at Yugi before turning to head back down the stairs. But before Joey left he turned to Yugi and said, "You two are a bunch of freaks and I hope you all burn in hell."

After Yugi heard the door slam he buried his face in Yami's chest and just cried. He had just lost his three best friends all because he had admitted that he loved Yami.

Yami just held Yugi close, whispering words of endearment and comfort. After about 10 minutes Yugi looked up at Yami and said. "Lets get out of here."

Yami nodded and the two of them got up and left the Game Shop.

A/N: Alright secrets out. No preview this time…because I'm not sure exactly what I want to happen next, its one of two things. But as always read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi took a deep breath as he looked at Yami one last time…unfortunately he had to go to school. And Yami had to attend classes as well. He couldn't avoid the situation forever.

Yami gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything Aibou, I'll have my phone on vibrate…so you can call me if you need anything. Don't worry about if I'm in class or not, if you need me, I'll come. You're more important than a stupid lecture will ever be." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and got out of the car. Now to face his friends…and who knows maybe the whole school would know, seeing as how Tea and Joey couldn't keep their mouths shut about anything even if their lives depended on it.

Yugi slowly made his way up to Domino High. As he made his way towards to the door, he couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at him…and not in a good way either. Yugi suddenly understood what the specimens on the slides felt like in Biology. And what was worse, he didn't have anyone that would help him…not now.

Yugi took a deep breath, and held his head up high. 'I love Yami, and I have no reason to be ashamed of that…and if these people have a problem with it…well tough. They'll just have to get over it.' Yugi thought as he marched into the school, only to be stopped.

"Well, well well what do we have here boys…a little faggot." One of the boys sneered, making the other bullies chuckled.

"L-l-leave m-m-m-me alone." Yugi said as confidently as he could.

"Or what? Your boyfriend going to do something about it?" One of the henchmen asked, causing the rest of the group to laugh again.

The bully picked Yugi up by his collar and punched him knocking him to the ground. And then proceeded to kick him in the ribs. That apparently was the sign to the others to jump up and beat Yugi up as well.

Yugi bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain, knowing that if he gave the bullies the satisfaction of hearing him cry things would only get worse…though how it could get any worse was beyond Yugi. Yugi's vision was beginning to go black, and as he was wishing that someone would help him he caught sight of Joey and Tristan leaning against the wall watching the whole scene, with a satisfied expression on their faces. And just as Yugi's eyes closed he heard someone yell, "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU ASSHOLES." Then everything went black.

"What do you think we should do?" Yugi heard someone whisper as he slowly began to stir.

"Well, I think we should call Marik and have him go find Yami. He'd want to know what happened. I personally think it would best if Yami came and got him…if not they'll just beat him up again…though at this rate, I doubt he could survive another beating." Another voice replied.

"Yeah, poor Yugi. Do you want to call him, or do you want me to?" the other voice asked.

"You call him. Just tell him what happened…he'll understand. I'll keep an eye on Yugi while you call Ryou…just to make sure he's safe." The voice said. Yugi slowly blinked his eyes open…he was in the nurses office resting on one of the beds in the back of the room.

"Alright Malik…is there anything else you want me to tell your brother?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, make sure Yami knows that Yugi needs to go to the hospital…he's probably got some broken bones…but I don't know about internal injuries." Malik said as he turned back to the bed and saw Yugi was awake. "You can also mention that Yugi just woke up and not to worry, that I'll watch him til Yami can get his ass over here." Malik added.

"I got it Malik." Ryou said as he dialed the phone.

"You okay Yugi?" Malik asked while Ryou was on the cell phone.

"I've been better." Yugi said as he attempted to sit up. Malik gently put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"I don't think you should try sitting up…at the very least you've got some broken ribs." Malik said.

Ryou came back into the room with a smile on his face. "Luck was with us today…Marik was sitting next to Yami in class. So, I got to talk directly to him. I've never heard someone curse so badly in my life…I mean even a sailor would say that was a bit excessive. But he's on his way." Ryou said as he walked over to Malik and Yugi. "You okay Yugi?" Ryou asked.

Yugi just nodded. "Thanks to the two of you." Yugi said, figuring that the two of them were the ones who had helped him.

"Well, what else would we do…we couldn't just stand by and watch you getting the crap beaten out of you." Malik said firmly.

And with that Yugi just laid there waiting for Yami to get there…and he didn't have to wait long. About 5 minutes later Yami came running into the nurses office.

"Aibou, are you alright?" Yami asked once he had reached Yugi bed.

"I'll live Yami." Yugi said as he once again tried to sit up, only to once again be gently pushed back down…only this time it was by Yami.

"Try to stay still Aibou. Now, I'm going to take you to the hospital so we can make sure that you're alright. Please let me know if I'm hurting you when I lift you up…I don't want to make things any worse than they already are." Yami said. Yugi nodded, and Yami slowly, carefully lifted Yugi up bridal style. Before he walked out of the nurse's office he turned to Ryou and Malik. "Thank you both for taking care of Yugi. If either of you need anything all you need to do is ask." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it Yami. Just take care of Yugi." Ryou said.

"And let me know when you're going to get the guys who did this…because I want to help with the pay back." Malik added.

Yami nodded before walking out of the room.

A/N: and that does it for chapter 8…chapter nine, will be Yami taking care of Yugi, as well as him informing Yugi's grandpa what happened. As always please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And due to very strong response chapter 8 got

A/N: And due to very strong response chapter 8 got…I've decided to post chapter 9 now…I figured everyone would want to know what became of Yugi, so here's your chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

2 hours later Yugi was lying down on Yami's king size bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't in as much pain anymore…seeing as how the doctors had prescribed some pretty strong painkillers. But, that didn't change the fact that the doctors had said that he was to take it easy for the next few weeks. Which wouldn't have been so bad if Yami hadn't been in the room when the doctor said it, but because he was Yugi had no chance of so much as lifting a figure to do ANYTHING for the next week.

Right now Yami was sitting at his desk typing away on his laptop. He had a paper that he had to get finished up for an art history class. It was one of those papers that if you don't do it you fail, needless to say Yami was doing the paper.

Yugi seeing that Yami was busy, decided that he could get up and get something to drink…he made it as far as sitting up before

"Aibou, just what do you think your doing?" Yami asked as he continued to type on his laptop.

Yugi frowned, he hadn't made any noise or anything, so how in Ra's name did Yami even know he was getting up. Yugi decided not to answer Yami and swung his legs over the edge of the bed preparing to stand up.

"Aibou, if you don't lay back down, I will tie you down. The doctor said that you need to rest and I don't want you to make your injuries any worse." Yami said as he hit the save button on his computer and turned to look at Yugi.

"Relax Yami, I was just going to get a glass of water. Its not like I was going to run a marathon." Yugi said with a smile. Yami just chuckled as he got up and grabbed Yugi a glass of water.

"You know Aibou, you could have just asked and I would have gotten it for you, you didn't need to try and get up and get it yourself." Yami said as he handed Yugi the glass of water.

"But you need to do your paper Yami. I could have gotten the water." Yugi said as he took a sip.

"Don't worry Aibou, I've been working on my paper all semester, the only thing that I needed to do is the finishing touches and final grammar check. All the hard stuff is already done…I was just trying to get it out of the way so I could focus on more important things this weekend." Yami said.

"Like what?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side.

Yami laughed, "Well, the most important of them being taking care of you. However, even I know you wouldn't let me skip out on a paper." Yugi laughed as well.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get back to work." Yugi said.

Yami smiled, "I finished the paper before I got your glass of water…didn't I just tell you it wouldn't take very long?"

Yugi just shook his head, "Okay, then what now?"

"Well, right now you're going to lie back down and get some rest." Yami said somewhat sternly. Yugi groaned.

"But Yamiii, I don't want to lie back down." Yugi whined. Yami chuckled once again, Yugi looked absolutely adorable.

Yami laid down on the bed himself and gently pulled Yugi back with him. "I never said that you would have to lay here by yourself, now did I Aibou?" Yami said, amusement clearly heard in his voice.

"Fine, if you want to play nurse be my guest." Yugi said after he rested his head on Yami's strong chest. Yami wrapped his arms securely, but gently around Yugi's waist. He pressed a kiss to Yugi's forehead.

"I just want to make sure you get better. You have no idea how worried I was when Marik handed me his cell phone and told me that you had been hurt. And the worse thing is is that this is all my fault. If I hadn't pushed you to tell your friends none of this would have happened." Yami said.

Yugi tilted his head up so he was looking into Yami's beautiful crimson eyes, "Yami, it isn't your fault. They would have found out sooner or later anyway. And besides, there was no way I was going to go out with someone else just to keep some secret." Yugi said.

Yami gave Yugi another kiss. "But that doesn't change the fact that I broke my promise to you Aibou." Yami said.

"What promise?" Yugi asked.

"I promised that you wouldn't get hurt if you told your friends the truth, that I'd protect you…and I failed. You got hurt." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, you can't be by my side every second of every minute, every hour of every day for the rest of my life. At some point I'm going to have to be on my own…and well, things happen." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "That doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to be Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi looked up at Yami for a second, "did you just propose to me?" Yami chuckled.

"No, I didn't Aibou. Trust me when I do propose to you, you won't need to ask me if I proposed or not…you'll know it." Yami said.

Two days later while Yugi was sound asleep Yami dialed Solomon's cell phone number. _I have to let him know what happened to Yugi. _

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dr. Moto…it's me Yami."

"Ah, Yami my boy. What can I do for you?"

"Well, actually…" Yami started to say, only to hear in the background…

"is that Yami? Give me the phone Solomon, so I can speak to my son. Hello, Yami are you there?" Aknamkanon asked.

Yami sighed, "Yes, I'm here dad. But can you please put Dr. Moto back on the phone, I really need to talk to him."

"Why, you already asked for his blessing, what else would you need to ask him about?" Aknamkanon asked.

Yami sighed, "His grandson was hurt a few days ago. I figured that he'd want to know what happened." Yami said.

"You're alright though, right?" Aknamkanon said.

"Yes, I'm fine. I wasn't even there when it happened. Yugi was at school, and I was in class." Yami said.

"Alright, then I'll give the phone back to Solomon." Aknamkanon said.

Yami explained to Dr. Moto what had happened to Yugi, and after he had assured him that Yugi was alright he hung up the phone. After he put his cell phone back in his pocket he looked to make sure that Yugi was still asleep. He was, so Yami walked over to his dresser and pulled out of his top draw a small black box. He opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. However, this diamond ring wasn't just any diamond ring…if his father's knowledge of history was to be trusted. This ring had once belonged to an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. Who had given it as a token for his love to his beloved…which surprisingly enough had been a servant boy by the name of Heba, if Yami remembered correctly. Anyway, this ring had been in Yami's family for millennia, passed down from father to son for generations…and was always used as the engagement ring. Yami had gotten the ring from his father about three weeks ago, when he had asked his father to send it to him. Aknamkanon had, much to Yami's surprise, no problem's whatsoever with him wanting to marry Yugi…in fact he had kind of been expecting it. But there was one thing that he had said that kind of bothered Yami… "history tends to repeat itself." _Now what could he have meant by that? _ Yami thought, before he was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of Yugi stirring. Yami quickly slipped the ring back into his drawer…he'd worry about his father's cryptic message later.

A/N: and there you have it. As always read and review. Next chapter…oh, I don't want to tell…it's a surprise, but I will say this. It's a good surprise…no one gets beaten up or hurt in any shape way or form. (Sorry for those of you looking for revenge…that'll be chapter 11.)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…or youtube either now that I think about it.

Yugi was sitting in Yami's dorm room, surfing the net using Yami's laptop. Yami, had to go to class, and seeing as how he had skipped class for the last week taking care of Yugi, Yugi had no problem with him going…especially since according to his Syllabus he had a test today.

'If he fails this test because he missed class taking care of me he's in deep trouble.' Yugi thought to himself…and he meant it too. Despite the fact that he liked Yami taking care of him he didn't want Yami to put his own life on hold. He also knew that Yami tested at the very least in the upper 80s…so he would know if Yami's score dropped because of him.

About ten minutes later Yugi, who had been busy watching Youtube video's, nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone wrap their arms around him.

"Yami! Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Yugi said as he attempted to glare at the now laughing Yami.

"Sorry Aibou" Yami said as he leaned down and gave Yugi a kiss. "Forgive me?"

Yugi sighed…he just couldn't stay mad at Yami, not that he had really been mad in the first place. "Yes, your forgiven."

"Thanks Aibou. Now how about you get changed." Yami said as he straightened up.

"Changed? For what?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "Well, I was thinking that since it's a Friday night I could take you out. Unless of course you don't want to…then you certainly don't have to." Yami said.

Yugi smiled, it had been a little while since him and Yami had actually gone out, gone out. He had to admit the idea definitely sounded nice. "Alright, where are we going?" Yugi said as he got up.

"Sorry Aibou, but you're just going to have to wait and see." Yami said.

Yugi gave Yami his puppy dog eyes in the hopes that that would coax the truth out of him…only it didn't work. Yami had over the last year proven to be the only person on the planet who could resist Yugi's puppy dog eyes. After a few minutes Yugi gave up and changed into a pair of black leather pants and a black and a light purple button up shirt that fit him skin tight…he knew that Yami loved that shirt, something about it brings out the color in his eyes.

Yami himself was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a crimson red shirt. And after both of them were dressed they headed out to Yami's car.

Yami took him to the finest restaurant in Domino City, where they had a wonderful dinner. Yugi kept looking at Yami through the whole meal…expecting him to do something, but he didn't. _Maybe he's not going to ask me to marry him._

After dinner they got back in the car and Yami drove Yugi to the park. Yami parked the car and the two got out and walked. Once they had reached the side of the lake Yami stopped.

Yugi, who had been holding Yami's hand stopped as well.

"Yami is something wrong?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "No, nothing is wrong Aibou."

Yugi was about to turn and begin walking again when he saw Yami do something that he wasn't expecting…got down on one knee.

"Yugi, Aibou, love of my life. You have in the past year made me happier than I've ever been in my entire life. I find myself unable to imagine a future without you in it. And so, I would like to ask you if you would make me the happiest man in existence…Yugi, will you marry me?" Yami asked.

Yugi for a moment could only just stare. _Yami asked me to marry him. He asked me to marry him. YES, YES! Oh Ra yes. _Only, he couldn't get his mouth to connect with his brain. So, he did the only thing he could think of…he flung his arms around Yami…nearly knocking him over and kissed him.

After a few minutes Yami pulled back and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Yugi looked up at him and smiled. "Of course it's a yes." Yugi said before he kissed him again.

Once Yami had pulled away a second time he pulled out a black box. "Well, if that's the case then I need to give you this." Yami said as he slipped the diamond ring on Yugi's finger.

Yugi looked down at the ring for a second; it was a beautiful diamond ring, which must have cost Yami a fortune. "Yami, it's beautiful…but you shouldn't have…it looks like it cost you a fortune." Yugi said.

Yami blushed slightly, "Well actually it didn't cost me anything…that ring has been in my family for, well ever actually. And it is traditionally used as an engagement ring. My father sent it to me a month ago." Yami said, slightly embarrassed that he hadn't actually purchased the ring.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I'm glad…that means you didn't spend all your money on a ring…there's a lot more important stuff that you could be spending money on. You have no reason to be embarrassed."

Yami grinned. "I know Aibou. You know there's actually an interesting story connected to that ring. I actually did some research into that story over the last week…and I now understand what my dad meant by the phrase, "history tends to repeat itself.'"

Yugi smiled, "Alright, well lets hear it."

Yami nodded before standing up and walking over to a stone bench. "Sorry about that Aibou, but I was beginning to lose the feeling in my knee." Yami said with a laugh.

Yugi chuckled as well. "It's alright Yami…now about this rings history."

"Right," Yami said, "well as I believe you know my family is a direct descendant from a powerful Egyptian Pharaoh. Well, he actually was the original owner of the ring. He had given it to the person he had fallen in love with as a sign of his love…the only way he could actually mark it, since the two of them couldn't marry. You see the Pharaoh had fallen in love with a slave, but to make matters worse this slave was male. Now, that didn't change the way the Pharaoh felt about the slave…he would still shower the boy with affection every chance he got…and would have married him had the priests not said that it would probably cause an uprising." Yami said.

Yugi looked at the ring and then back up at Yami, "It's an interesting story…but I don't get what you meant when you said 'history tends to repeat itself.'"

"Well, Aibou do you recall that Bakura, Kaiba and Marik call me 'Pharaoh'." Yami asked casually. Yugi nodded.

"Well, there's a reason they call me Pharaoh…and that reason is that when we went to a museum back when we were younger we saw a tablet depicting a powerful pharaoh…the same one from the story. And it was like looking into a mirror…so they dubbed me Pharaoh…in fact my parents even said that they believed me to be his reincarnation, and that was why they named me Yami in the first place." Yami said with a smile.

"Oh, so because this Pharaoh in the past fell in love with a guy and your believed to be his reincarnation and you fell in love with me history is technically repeating itself." Yugi said.

"Well, actually there's more to it than that…from what I understood of the legend the same two people have fallen in love with each other a second time." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him, slightly confused.

Yami smiled, "the boy the Pharaoh had fallen in love with was named Heba." Yami said.

"Heba, wait a minute…isn't that what Marik calls me, because that's the Egyptian translation of my name?" Yugi asked.

Yami just nodded. "That's it exactly Aibou." Yami said as he pulled Yugi close.

A/N: There, he's finally proposed…and now as promised next chapter some heads will roll. But, I'll allow the reviewers to suggest who's. I'll keep track of a list of names and methods of torture on a sheet of paper on my desk…so when I write the next chapter I'll have plenty of ideas…but that also means that if I don't get reviews I won't post the next chapter…lets see here, chapter 7 had 7 reviews, 8 had 8 and 9 had 9…alright 10 reviews before I post. Until then.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright, well that was fast

A/N: Alright, well that was fast…13 reviews in less than 24 hours. (I had 9 after the chapter had been up for 4 or 5 hours…then I went to bed and when I checked this morning I had 13) Oh, and I'm sorry for not replying to the reviews…because normally I would reply to at least some of them…but email is down so I'm not getting them. But thanks to everyone who did review…and for the suggestions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

On Saturday morning Yami awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He carefully reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone.

"He-(yawn)-llo" Yami said.

"Oi, Pharaoh it's me." Bakura said.

"What do you want tomb robber?" Yami asked, as he laid back down with Yugi cuddled against his side.

"What do I want…oh, nothing much just want to you to say that its time for revenge." Bakura said.

"Yeah." Marik said as he yanked the phone away from Bakura, "Pharaoh, we can't let what those kids did stand…so I say it's about time we did something about it."

"And, you can't use the excuse that you have to take care of Yugi or you promised not to do anything this time either…because it's been over a week, so Yugi should be fine and you wouldn't be stupid enough to promise not to do anything about this." Bakura said.

"I agree wholeheartedly. So, why don't I meet you guys in an hour at Kaiba's place and we can discuss the details." Yami said.

"Cool, oh and Pharaoh Marik said that Malik wants to come…is that cool with you?" Bakura said.

"Yeah, that's fine with me if it's fine with Marik." Yami said.

"Alright, see you in an hour." Bakura said before hanging up.

Yami hung and placed the phone back on the nightstand. _Well, if I have to be at Kaiba's in an hour…I might as well wake Yugi up now. _Yami thought before he leaned down and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek.

Yugi's eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled, "Good morning Yami." Yugi said with a yawn.

"Good morning Aibou." Yami said.

"So, what plans do you have for today Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Well, in an hour we're going over to Kaiba's." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, there's some things that I need to discuss with Kaiba, Bakura and Marik. It shouldn't take us too long, so after I get down with that how about I take you out to lunch." Yami said.

"Your going to punish the people, who hurt me, aren't you? That's what you guys are going to discuss…revenge." Yugi said, Yugi himself didn't like the idea of violence but occasionally, like what happened last week at school, he would even say deserved some retaliation.

"You know me well enough to know that I'm not going to let them get away with it." Yami said as he pulled Yugi into an embrace, "you mean far too much to me Yugi."

"I know, I know. So, while you and your friends are plotting revenge I can go play video games with Mokuba." Yugi said.

"If that's what you'd like to do Aibou, then by all means play video games with Mokuba." Yami said.

"Alright, well if we have to be there in an hour we might as well get ready." Yugi said as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, "I call first dibs on the shower." He added just before he closed the door, which made Yami chuckle.

An hour later Yami, Bakura, Marik, Kaiba and Malik were sitting in Kaiba's living room.

"Well, Yami what is it you would like to suggest." Bakura asked.

"Well, personally I would say that Joey Tristan and Tea need to pay. The entire incident on Friday was their fault…and Yugi said that he saw Joey and Tristan just standing there watching the entire thing." Yami said.

"Yeah, Joey Tristan and Tea had come back to school Thursday evening and went to where the football team was practicing…and told those jocks about how Yugi was gay…and of course the cheerleaders heard every word. And those jocks had said that they were going to make Yugi reconsider his sexuality…one of them was particularly ticked because he has Gym class with Yugi…and Joey, Tristan and Tea just thanked them for their assistance. I agree Yami; it is their fault that happened to Yugi." Malik added.

Yami closed his eyes, clenched his fists and began to slowly count backward from one hundred.

Malik looked slightly confused by Yami's sudden silence. The others just acted like it was no big deal so Malik just shrugged it off.

"Alright, so we have our targets…now anyone want to suggest method of punishment?" Kaiba said in a businesslike manner.

"Well, I was thinking that we can kick the crap out of them…you know an eye for an eye, sentence them to the same thing they sentenced Yugi to." Bakura said.

"That sounds good to me." Marik said.

"Great, I'm in." Malik added before turning to Yami, "Sound good to you Yami?"

Yami didn't answer…he was only on 45.

"Yami isn't going to answer for a few minutes…he does that when he is particularly angry…otherwise he'll take out his temper on my couch, the wall…the nearest person to him." Kaiba said.

"Oh." Malik said.

A few minutes later Yami opened his eyes, considerably calmer. "Alright, so what did you guys decide?" Yami asked.

"to kick the crap out of them…sentence to the same fate as they sentenced Yugi to." Kaiba replied.

Yami nodded, "an eye for an eye…sounds fine to me."

Malik got up and pulled out his phone. "Well, then lets get this show on the road." Malik said. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Hey Joey, it's me Malik. I was wondering if you, Tristan and Tea could meet me at the school… so we could discuss our biology project that we have to work on." Malik said.

"Cool, we'll meet you there in half an hour Malik." Joey replied.

"Alright, I'll see you guys then." Malik said as he hung up the phone. "They'll be there in half an hour." Malik said to the group.

"Well then men, lets head out." Yami said as he got up and headed towards the door. Malik, Marik, Kaiba and Bakura following him.

A/N: Alright, I'll leave it here…because otherwise it would be way too long. Next chapter will be just Yami and the gang kicking the crap out of Joey, Tristan and Tea. As always read and review…and I might have the next part posted tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Alright

A/N: Alright…here's the chapter where revenge is dealt….I hope that this satisfies everyone…otherwise I think that I'll need to be running for the hills.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Malik was standing outside of Domino High waiting for Tea, Tristan and Joey to arrive. Yami, Bakura, Kaiba and Marik were standing just out of sight…waiting patiently for those three to arrive, so they could strike.

Five minutes later those three walked onto the abandoned Domino school grounds.

"Hey Malik." Joey hailed as they approached him.

"Why hello Joey…I didn't think I'd see you again." Yami said as he walked out of his hiding spot to stand next to Malik…Kaiba, Bakura and Marik coming out as well but instead of standing by Malik they chose to surround those three so they wouldn't get away.

"Yami! What the hell are you doing here you freak?" Joey shouted. Only to have Bakura smack him.

"Watch your tongue…before I feel compelled to cut it out and feed it too you." Bakura snapped.

"What am I doing here? Well, the same thing Malik, Marik, Bakura and Kaiba are doing here…punishing you three for what you did to Yugi." Yami said.

"We didn't lay a finger on him you…you faggot." Tea shouted only to be smacked by Marik.

"What did we say about name calling?" Marik said threateningly.

"You might not have laid a finger on him…but you three are the ones responsible for what happened to him, and for that reason you will be punished." Yami said as he began to walk forward.

Kaiba, Marik and Bakura forced Tea Tristan and Joey down to their knees. Once Yami was had gotten to within a foot of Tristan he abruptly stood up and punched Yami in the face…knocking him back a few steps…before Kaiba kicked his legs out from under him.

"Are you alright Yami?" Malik asked.

"I'm just fine Malik." Yami said before he kicked Tristan.

"Free for all!" Malik shouted before he kneed Joey. "That one's for Yugi you asshole."

Kaiba, Bakura and Marik also began to attack Joey Tristan and Tea. The three attempted to fight back, but even Joey wasn't strong enough to fight them.

About ten minutes later, much to Bakura and Marik's disappointment their three victims were unconscious on the ground. Beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Ah, justice." Yami said as he began to walk away.

"Hey, Yami…I got an idea." Kaiba said suddenly.

Yami turned back, "Oh, and what's that Kaiba?" Yami asked.

Kaiba looked at the unconscious Joey. "How about you take a picture of me and this loser…and I post it all over the internet, see how his big bad anti-gay sentiments hold up after that." Kaiba said with a smirk.

Yami grinned. "That would be interesting to say the least. Sure, it's up to you." Yami said.

Kaiba nodded, and lay down on the ground on top of Joey. Yami pulled out his camera phone.

"I'm ready when you are Kaiba." Yami said.

Kaiba nodded as he tilted Joey's head towards his, and wrapped an arm around Joey. Bakura placed Joey's hand around Kaiba's back, and then Kaiba put his lips on Joey's…and Yami snapped the picture.

"Alright, I got it Kaiba." Yami said.

"Hey, how come Kaiba gets to have all the fun?" Bakura whined.

Yami sighed, "Why, what do you want to do Bakura?"

"Well…I don't know. Last I checked Tristan was just as anti-gay as Joey here. So, why not set him up as well? With Joey of course…and then we can have Kaiba complaining about his two timing boyfriend." Bakura said.

"And what exactly do you get out of that Bakura?" Yami asked.

"The utter and complete satisfaction that no one will believe these two losers are straight again…and plus Kaiba'll let me help post it online. Come on please…we already ruined the blonds life, why can't we ruin the brunet's as well." Bakura said.

"Fine you four do whatever you like. I'm going to go get cleaned up then take Yugi out to lunch." Yami said as he walked away.

"Don't worry Yami, we'll email the pictures when we're done." Marik said. Yami just shrugged before leaving Domino High.

Ten minutes later he was back at Kaiba's place to pick Yugi up for lunch.

"Hey Aibou, you ready to go?" Yami asked.

"Yeah I'm..." Yugi started to say before he saw a cut lip and a slightly bruised cheek. "Yami, what happened to you? Are you alright?" Yugi said as he ran over to Yami.

"I'm fine Aibou, your old friend Tristan got a lucky punch, that's all. It doesn't even hurt." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi gently touched Yami's cheek, before giving him a light kiss. "Well, if you say so."

"I say so Aibou, oh and Mokuba…your brother and the rest of the gang should be back in a little bit. Do you want us to stay here and wait with you or are you alright with the house keeping staff for a few minutes?" Yami said.

"I'm alright here Yami; you go and have lunch with Yugi. If I need anything I can always call Seto." Mokuba said.

"Alright." Yami said before he grabbed Yugi's hand and led him out.

A/N: alright, and that should do it…I hope this satisfies the need for revenge. Oh and thanks to dragonlady222 for the idea on what to do to Joey…that was just great. As always read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, though I'm almost certain that no one here thinks for one millisecond that I, or anyone else

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, though I'm almost certain that no one here thinks for one millisecond that I, or anyone else on this site, do for that matter. Because if we did, wouldn't what were writing be published for real?

Chapter 13

Yugi glanced back at Yami before getting out of the car, knowing that he would have to go to school sometime.

"Aibou, I'll pick you up at 1, since you have a study hall. Call me if you need anything, alright?" Yami said. Yugi nodded before turning and walking into the courtyard, to a scene that he didn't expect. Joy and Mai having an argument in the middle of the courtyard.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME JOSEPH WHEELER? Mai shouted.

"Do what Mai? What on earth are you talking about?" Joey asked, clearly confused what Mai was yelling at him over.

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT CRAP, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID YOU **CHEATED ON ME **YOU SELFISH BASTARD. NOT ONLY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME ONCE, BUT YOU DID IT **TWICE!**" Mai yelled.

"Cheated on you? Where on earth did you get a crazy idea like that Mai? I love you; I'd have to be a fool…" Joey said.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME JOSEPH WHEELER, I'VE GOT PROOF THAT YOU CHEATED ON ME, AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH **GUYS.**" Mai yelled, her face a deep red.

"GUYS! HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING GAY MAI? YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT GAY SO DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF BEING THAT SCUM." Joey yelled.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT **THESE **JOSEPH?" Mai yelled as she threw two pictures to Joey. One of which showed him in a rather compromising position with Seto Kaiba, and the other that showed him in an even more compromising position with Tristan.

"Mai, I don't know who the hell did this but I swear to you on all that is holy that this is not what it looks like. I would never do this." Joey said.

"LIAR, ALRIGHT IT'D HAVE BEEN ONE THING IF YOU OWNED UP TO IT, BUT EVEN NOW YOU'RE CONTINUING TO LIE TO ME…EVEN WHEN FACED WITH THE PROOF, THAT DOES YOU AND I ARE OVER JOSEPH WHEELER. SO FEEL FREE TO GO CUDDLE UP WITH EITHER ONE OF YOUR BOY TOYS." Mai yelled before storming off into the school.

"Mai, come back! MAI" Joey yelled, only to be completely ignored by her.

"Well, I see that went well." Malik said as he came up to stand next to Yugi.

"What happened Malik? I mean first off Joey is as far from Gay as the sun is from Pluto. And secondly I know how much he loves Mai; he'd never cheat on her, not in a million years. " Yugi asked.

"Well, let's just say that Joey and Tristan got their just desserts." Malik said before walking into the school.

"What do you mean? Malik wait up." Yugi yelled before he ran after him. Only before Yugi could catch him Yugi felt someone pick him up by his collar.

"Are you happy now? You cost both Joey and Me our girlfriends and any hope of ever getting a girl again. You asshole. This is all your fault." Tristan yelled.

"What do you mean Tristan? I didn't do anything." Yugi said.

"You sent your boyfriend and his buddies to get revenge on Saturday which apparently included staging photos of Joey and me in compromising positions. Now everyone thinks we're gay." Tristan said.

"And how does that feel?" Malik said, having coming back to see where Yugi had disappeared too. "How does it feel to be the odd ball, target of unjustified anger or hate? To be the one who friends and loved ones walk away from?" Malik asked.

"It sucks." Joey said, he had been standing next to Tristan when he grabbed Yugi earlier. Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Well, isn't that exactly what you left Yugi to deal with? If you were really his friends you wouldn't care about his sexuality…last I checked it wasn't hurting either of you. And just be his friends, he's still the same person you've been friends with all along. Oh, and Joey since you decided to be all religious on me can you tell what line in the Bible says that Homosexuality is wrong?" Malik said.

"No I can't. Sorry Yug." Joey said, as he lowered his head in shame.

"Sorry Yugi." Tristan said before he set Yugi down.

"Thanks guys. And I'm sorry about what Yami and the others did, that was wrong. And I'll talk to him about that. Who knows maybe we can even fix it. So, does that mean that we're friends again?" Yugi said.

"I'll be willing to give it a try." Joey said, and Tristan nodded his head in agreement.

"That's great, now let's get going…we've got to get to class." Yugi said.

At one clock Yugi was standing by the road waiting for Yami to pick him up, with Joey and Tristan. Needless to say Yami wasn't too pleased when he pulled up.

"Aibou, are you alright?" Yami asked as he climbed out of the car, keeping a weary eye on Joey and Tristan.

"I'm fine Yami, but I'm wondering what exactly did you and the rest of the guys do to get revenge on Joey, Tristan and Tea?" Yugi asked.

"We beat the crap out of them. What else do you think we did?" Yami asked, knowing that Yugi wouldn't be asking without a good reason.

"Well, taking compromising pictures of them…and sending them out over the web, does that sound familiar?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed, "I can't believe that they actually did that. I thought that Kaiba and Bakura and Marik were just messing around. I wasn't even there when they did most of that, I left to take you out to lunch. I honestly thought they were doing that for amusement or at the most were going to send the pictures to Joey and Tristan and no one else." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, knowing that Yami wouldn't lie to him. "Do you think you can fix the mess that that caused?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged, "I don't know Aibou, I don't even have the pictures…and I have no idea where exactly Kaiba and Bakura distributed them. But if it makes you feel better, I'll call Kaiba and see if he'll fix it, it'll be entirely up to him." Yami said.

Yugi nodded before giving Yami a hug. "Thanks, though I'm kind of glad that they did that." Yugi said.

"And why's that Aibou?" Yami asked before he lightly kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"Cause those pictures got me my friends back." Yugi said, before him and Yami got in the car and headed off.

A/N: there's chapter 13…as always read and review. I love to have your feedback.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Oh, and in case anyone is wondering…I'm not dead, just got bogged down with work. And the stupid journal I have to keep with writing ideas keeps sparking new stories. But, I looked at this story and realized that it had been almost a month since I posted…and decided that its time to update. So, here it is.

Yami and Yugi drove away from Domino High in relative silence. Eventually Yugi got sick of it and decided to say something.

"Say, Yami…where are we going?" Yugi asked as he glanced around, they weren't heading towards Yami's dorm, or Kaiba's place, or the Game Shop, so Yugi wasn't sure where Yami was taking him. Plus, it seemed like a good topic to start a conversation.

"You'll see Aibou." Yami replied.

And after a few minutes more of silence Yugi couldn't take it anymore. "Yami, are you mad at me or something? Did I do something wrong? Did something happen today while you were in class? Did…" Yugi suddenly began to ramble.

Yami turned to look at Yugi and smiled. "No, Aibou I'm not mad at you, nothings wrong, and nothing happened. I'm just focusing on trying to remember the directions I got from Kaiba on where we're going, I've never been here before, so I want to make sure that I don't get lost." Yami explained.

"Oh." Yugi said, a light blush covering his cheeks because he was embarrassed about going off like that, though Yami didn't mind, usually saying that it just showed that Yugi cared.

"Don't worry about it Aibou, in fact I think this is it just up ahead." Yami said as he pulled off the road at an old stone building.

"Yami, what is this place?" Yugi asked as he got out of the car. Yami just smiled and took his hand leading him up the stone steps and into the building, with a 'you'll have to wait and see' attitude.

A few seconds later Yugi stopped in shock. The building was beautiful…and very extravagantly decorated. If Yugi hadn't have known any better he'd have thought that they had stepped into one on Yami's textbooks on the ancient Egyptians. The next thing Yugi knew he felt Yami's arms wrapped securely around his waist.

"This Aibou is the result of a project that was undertaken by a group of Egyptologists to forever allow future generations to see what life was like for the ancient Egyptians. They reconstructed, as accurately as they could the palace of the Pharaoh. This, I believe was one of the first projects my father worked on." Yami explained.

Yugi looked up at Yami, slightly confused. "And, why did you bring me here Yami? I know you better than to think that you would just take me here for the sake of taking me here. You have a reason." Yugi said.

"You know me too well Aibou." Yami said, leaning down and kissing Yugi lightly on the cheek.

Yugi laughed and playfully nudged Yami in the side. "Well, what's your reason then?" Yugi asked.

"Well, if you must know, I came here to take a look around. Because, you see my father, the person who's in charge of this building, said that we could, if we wanted to, use this as the location for our wedding this summer." Yami replied.

Yugi looked up at Yami, a huge grin on his face, "You really mean it?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed, "Yes Aibou, I mean it. My father told me last night when I talked to him. However, if you don't want to get married here, we can always choose someplace else." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head, "No, Yami I want to get married here. This place is perfect." Yugi said.

"Alright, I'll be sure to let my father know, but I'm going to have to give him a tentative date, so he can make sure that no one else was planning on using the building." Yami said.

Yugi thought for a moment before saying, "How about either July 7th or July 12th?"

Yami grinned, "How about we use the seventh as a primary date, and the twelfth as a secondary one."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yugi said before he kissed Yami. After a few minutes, Yami led Yugi out of the building and back to the car.

"So, Aibou if it works out exactly two years after we met we'll be married…but if for some reason that date is taken, then we'll be going with the second anniversary of the day you asked me out." Yami said.

Yugi grinned before kissing Yami once again. "That's the plan."

Yami pulled Yugi into his lap and kissed him deeply, when they broke apart, Yami whispered, "I really like your plans Aibou."

Yugi rubbed his nose with Yami's "I know you do, now don't we have to be getting back?" Yugi said.

Yami sighed but let Yugi sit back in his seat. "Yes, I know. I know we do, but it was nice to forget if only for a moment." Yami said.

Yugi just smiled as Yami pulled out of the parking lot and headed back towards Domino.

A/N: Alright, that should work for a update…and if things work out I'll have the next part up by Friday. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed this story, I really appreciate it.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…and I don't see rights being transferred in the foreseeable future.

Yugi and Yami had barely pulled back into the parking lot for Yami's dorm when his cell phone rang. Yami looked at the caller id and it read _Marik Ishtar. _ Yami answered.

"What do you want Marik?" Yami asked, slightly annoyed he was planning on spending the entire evening with Yugi…and now Marik was calling to bug him.

"Well, did you finish that assignment Pegasus set us?" Marik asked.

Yami groaned, "No, Marik I haven't, why do you ask." Yami said.

"Well, I was going to suggest we meet up and work on…" Marik started.

"I'm not going to meet up and work on that tonight, I have other plans. You'll have to find someone else to summarize the readings for you." Yami said before he hung up the phone.

Pegasus's Coptic Archaeology class was a nightmare; he assigned on average 80 pages of reading a go and required two one page papers to be handed in each class.

"So, what did Marik want Yami?" Yugi asked drawing Yami out of his mental cursing of his professor, who he was sure, was the devil incarnate sent to earth with the sole purpose of tormenting him to no end.

"Oh, Aibou he just wanted me to meet him so we could work on Coptic Archaeology…but I told him that I had other plans tonight, so he'd have to find someone else to summarize the reading for him…or better yet read them himself." Yami said.

"Oh, and what plans would those be Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami just smirked before climbing out of the car, and helping Yugi out as well. "You'll have to wait and see Aibou." Yami said as he led Yugi upstairs.

Once they had entered Yami's dorm Yami leaned down and captured Yugi's lips with his own in a heated kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck pulling him closer while Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. They only paused briefly to break for air before going right back to kissing…that was until Yugi's cell phone rang.

Yugi regrettably pulled away to see who called. _Joey Wheeler_.

'I wonder what he wants?' Yugi thought before he answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Yug, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the arcade…then maybe hit the movies. It's been awhile since you hung out with us." Joey asked.

"Joey, I umm, I'm hanging out with Yami." Yugi said. Yami had after all said that they had plans tonight, and Yugi had no idea what they were so, he couldn't really elaborate.

"Well, Yami is welcome to come along if he wants. It'd probably be a good idea if I got to know my best friend boyfriend." Joey suggested.

Yugi for a moment was stunned into silence…he had not expected Joey to make an offer like that. "Hold on a second Joey." Yugi said before turning to Yami, "Joey invited me to go to the arcade with him, and probably Tristan and Tea…and he said that you can come along as well if you feel like it. Do you want to?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was planning on having a private movie night with you here…and most likely taking you out to dinner, but if you want to go to the arcade and movies with your friends what kind of a fiancé would I be to deny you that? So, yes I'd be willing to go, but it is entirely up to you." Yami said.

Yugi threw his arms around Yami in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much Yami, I really appreciate you trying to give them a second chance that means a lot to me." Yugi said before putting the cell phone back to his ear. "Joey are you still there?"

"Yup, I'm still here." Joey said.

"Well, Yami said that would be fine, so what time do you want us to meet you and where?" Yugi asked.

"Well, can you meet Tristan and me at the arcade in a half hour?" Joey asked.

"Yup, well be there." Yugi said.

"Alright, bye Yug"

"Bye Joey." Yugi said before he hung up the phone. "Alright, Yami Joey said that he wants us to meet him and Tristan at the arcade in 30 minutes. So, we should probably get going." Yugi said.

Yami smirked before he pulled Yugi close, "Actually I figure it'll only take us 15 minutes to get to the arcade from here, so we have 15 minutes to finish what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted." Yami said before leaning down and once again capturing Yugi's lips with his own.

Thirty minutes later Yami and Yugi walked into the arcade. Yugi spotted Joey and Tristan playing a shooting game, he grabbed Yami's hand and led Yami over to them. They got there just as Joey and Tristan were placing their guns back in the holsters…apparently they had lost.

"Hey guys." Yugi said.

"Hey Yug." Joey said before turning to Yami and extending his hand, "Yami, what do you say we start over, a clean slate?" Joey said.

Yami looked at Joey for a second, before extending his hand and shaking Joey's. "I'd like that."

"Alright, so who's up for a rousing game of Duel Monsters?" Joey said with a grin as he headed over to the Duel Monsters arena set up in the back of the arcade, which currently wasn't being used.

"Alright, we'll play but let's make it tag team. Me and Yugi versus you and Tristan." Yami suggested. Yugi playfully elbowed Yami in the side.

"You do realize that we'll stomp them into next week if we team up." Yugi whispered so only Yami could hear him. Yami just grinned.

"Alright, you're on Tristan and me are gonna clean your clocks." Joey said before he and Tristan ran to the other side of the arena. Yami and Yugi took there spot on the opposite side of the arena.

"Let's Duel." They yelled.

And ten minutes later Yugi and Yami stood victorious…their lifepoints remaining untouched.

"Good game guys." Joey said as they all shook hands.

"You guys really smoked us. I mean I knew you were good Yugi, but dang." Tristan said with a laugh.

"Well, Yami is the national champion in Egypt…and he'd probably be the world champion if he could be bothered with going to actually compete." Yugi said, which of course made Joey and Tristan's jaw drop, though this time it was in admiration.

"Your really that good?!" Tristan asked, which made Yami chuckle.

"Yes, I am. I actually mastered the game at a young age. However, I was busy with school and never really had any desire to compete on the international level…but, I've beat my cousin enough times to know that'd I'd have been the world champion if I had actually competed." Yami explained.

"Your cousin?" Joey asked.

"Seto Kaiba…president of Kaiba Corp and the Duel Monsters world champion." Yami said casually as if that was no big deal.

"Really? That's awesome. Does that mean you can get into KaibaLand for Free?" Tristan asked.

Yami chuckled, "No, Kaiba makes me pay just like everyone else."

"Say, guys what time do you think we should be heading over to the movies?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm, what time is it now?" Joey asked.

"6:45, why?" Yugi said.

"Okay, well if we're going to grab something to eat before we head over to the movies we should probably be heading out now." Tristan said.

Yami, Yugi, Joey and Tristan walked out of the arcade. Joey and Tristan turned and began to head down the sidewalk.

"Hey, where do you guys think your going?" Yugi yelled.

"We're walking to Burger World so we can get something to eat before we go to the movies." Joey said.

"Why are we going to walk when we can just as easily take my car?" Yami asked.

"Oh, yeah I kind of forgot that you had a set of wheels Yami." Joey said before he and Tristan headed to the parking lot by the arcade and climbed into the back of Yami's mustang.

"This is a sweet ride you've got here Yami." Joey said once they were on the road.

"Thanks." Yami said. Yugi set his hand on top of Yami's and that was when Tristan noticed something.

"Say, Yugi where did you get that ring your wearing?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, this?" Yugi asked as he glanced back down at the ring.

"Yeah that." Tristan said.

"Oh, it's just my engagement ring." Yugi said.

A/N: Alright and I'll end it there. What is Joey and Tristan's reaction going to be? Oh, and the random bit about Yami's class in the beginning is based on my Historical Archaeology class…and the work load is the same. Trust me it stinks, and since Yami's courses are based on mine…I'm making him suffer through it as well. As always please read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: this might be the last update for a while, seeing as how thanksgiving break is coming up, and I plan on spending that time with my family, not typing away on my laptop, then I have the final two weeks of the semester…which means papers/projects are due as well as exams. So, there might not be another update until around Christmas time.

"You're what?" Joey asked, shocked.

"Engaged." Yugi replied, as if they were discussing math homework.

"Since when?" Tristan asked.

"Well, Yami asked me the Friday after I ended up beat up at school." Yugi replied.

"Oh, well that's cool." Joey said.

Yugi glanced back at Joey and Tristan. "Do you guys really mean that? Or are you guys just saying that?" Yugi asked.

"We mean it Yugi. We're happy if you're happy, and if being with Yami makes you happy, then more power to you; though I will say this if Yami breaks your heart Tristan and I are going to bust his kneecaps." Joey said.

"Don't worry; if I ever do hurt Yugi, you have my permission to do just that, since I'd have to be a fool to ever even consider hurting Yugi." Yami said before turning into Burger World.

"So, any idea as to when you guys are going to get married?" Joey asked, and Yugi could tell that he was genuinely curious, not to mention a bit excited for his best friend.

"Well, we were thinking sometime in July." Yugi replied, thinking back to what he and Yami had decided earlier.

"That's sweet. Does Gramps know?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, he knows…Yami called him and asked for his permission before he even asked me, and we also told him that I've accepted. Grandpa is planning on being back here for the wedding…Yami's father is coming up as well." Yugi said as the sat down in a booth.

"That's just awesome, I'm really happy for ya Yug." Joey said before the four of them placed their orders.

The four of them just chatted until a waitress came brought them their food, they were surprised to see that Tea was waiting on them.

"Tea! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I work here faggot, what do you think I'm doing here?" Tea snapped.

Yami looked like he was about to say something, but Joey beat him to it, "Hey, Tea now that was uncalled for. Now, you should apologize to him."

"I'm not apologizing to that freak. But, then again your one to talk Joey, you're a faggot just like him." Tea snapped back.

"I AM NOT A FAGGOT YOU BITCH!" Joey shouted jumping to his feet, lunging towards Tea, with the obvious intention of strangling her. And he would have to had Tristan not restrained him.

"Dude, relax…your makin' a scene." Tristan said.

"Yeah, Joey she's not worth your time." Yugi said.

Joey eventually sank back down into his seat, still glaring daggers at Tea, and he wasn't the only one…Yami was glaring at her as well. Tea just dropped their food on their table and marched off.

"You know, we could easily complain about the poor service and probably get her fired." Yami said casually. Before Yugi lightly smacked him on the arm. "What? What'd I do?" Yami asked.

"Yami we are not going to get Tea fired." Yugi said, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Yami in what he hoped was an intimidating way, only he couldn't quite manage to pull the look off.

Yami chuckled slightly, "You look really cute like that Aibou. But, anyway if it'll make you feel better I won't complain." Yami said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you better not…or else you'd be sleeping on the floor." Yugi mumbled, which made Yami laugh and Tristan and Joey gape.

"You'd kick me out of my own bed Yugi." Yami said when he managed to wind down to chuckles.

Yugi just playfully stuck out his tongue at Yami. And if was by this time that Joey managed to get his vocal chords functioning again.

"You guys are sleeping together?" Joey asked just to make sure that he had heard Yugi correctly.

"Well, we sleep in the same bed if that's what you mean. If by sleeping together you mean having sex, then no we aren't nor do we plan to until after we're married." Yugi said.

"Oh" Tristan and Joey said, and Yugi could tell that they were both relieved. And after that the four finished their dinner in relative silence before heading out to the movies. They bought three large popcorns and settled down in the back of the theatre to watch a horror film that Joey and Tristan had been dying to see. Yugi went along with it just to humor them, even though he really hated horror films. Yami didn't mind them, but he also didn't mind Yugi spending the movie with his face buried in Yami's chest.

It was ten o'clock when Yami and Yugi finally made it back to Yami's dorm. They both laid down and went to sleep. Though, Yugi woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare about zombies trying to attack. Yugi glanced at Yami who was still sleeping calmly, and just before Yugi managed to lay back down and go back to sleep he heard someone pounding frantically on the door.

'I wonder who that could be at this time of night.' Yugi wondered as he glanced at the clock…it was 1:20 am. Yugi climbed out of bed and went to the door. He checked the peep hole and noticed that it was Kaiba standing outside.

Yugi unlocked the door and said, "Kaiba, what's wrong?"

"Where's Yami? I need to talk to him right now, this is important." Kaiba said.

"He's asleep right now, why don't you come inside and I'll wake him up." Yugi said. Kaiba nodded and walked into Yami's dorm, and sat down on the couch while Yugi went and woke up Yami. A few minutes later Yami came out of the bedroom in his robe.

"What's the matter Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"Your father, Yami…he got stuck in a cave-in when he was inspecting a tomb. The doctor said they tried to contact you, but they couldn't get through. He's in the hospital in Cairo right now, and as of right now, he only stands a 20% chance of surviving." Kaiba said.

Yami just sat their in shock.

A/N: alright, and I'll leave it there. This is my reward to all of my wonderful readers, a new chapter posted on my birthday. As always please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…still, and I never will.

After a few moments Yami seemed to come back to his senses because he quickly got to his feet and went back to his room. A few moments later Yami came back out fully dressed and with a small suitcase.

"I'm going back…Kaiba, when's the earliest that I can leave?" Yami said.

"Well, I can have my private jet in the air in about an hour, is that soon enough for you Yami?" Kaiba asked.

"That's fine with me. And Kaiba, thank you." Yami said.

Kaiba just nodded before he embraced his cousin. "Send everyone back home my love, and Yami don't worry, he'll be okay…they have the best doctors available there to help him, you have to have faith." Kaiba said.

Yami nodded. "Let the school know what has happened, that way they know that I'll be out for a while."

Kaiba nodded and before he could reply Yugi suddenly piped up, "Can you let Domino High know that I'll be out as well."

Yami and Kaiba both turned their attention back to Yugi, who had up until this point remained silent. It seemed that while Yami and Kaiba had been talking Yugi had went and gotten himself dressed and packed himself a small bag as well. "Aibou, you don't…" Yami began.

"Yami, please, let me go with you. I'm worried about your father too, and someone needs to be there for you, besides I couldn't bare to be away from you for that long." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, it was way too early in the morning for him to argue with Yugi, so Yami decided to just humor him. "Alright, Aibou you can come." Yami said before turning and walking out of the dorm with Kaiba and Yugi. They climbed into Kaiba's limo and rode in silence to the airport, where Yugi and Yami boarded Kaiba's private plane. Ten minutes later they were in the air.

Yugi cuddled up to Yami's side, he really didn't like flying. Yami just held Yugi close to him until both of them drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Yugi and Yami woke up 5 hours later and the pilot informed them that they would be reaching Cairo International Airport in another three hours. Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled weakly before saying, "He'll be alright…probably be complaining to the doctors about how much time he's lost on this project because of this." Which made Yami laugh.

"I hope that your right Yugi, but I know that's not going to be the case, at least not right away. For the time being my father is going to need me, because I'm his only living relative, so any decisions involving my father'll have to be made by me. And, personally I'd also like to take a look at the site of the cave-in." Yami said.

Yugi tilted his head side, "Why do you want to look at the tomb Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Just to satisfy my own curiosity…I know my father, he doesn't take chances…this doesn't make sense, I know that there is more going on here, but I can't be certain until I see it for myself." Yami said.

"You think that someone intentionally tried to hurt your father?" Yugi asked slightly alarmed.

"It's not as far fetched as you might think…many people are out for my father's position, people have killed for less before." Yami said.

"Alright, but Yami I want you to be safe. I couldn't bare it if something were to happen to you." Yugi said as he squeezed Yami tighter, as if doing so could ensure that his fiancé wouldn't disappear.

Yami couldn't help but smile, he was glad that Yugi had come with him. "Don't worry Little One, I'll be fine, but if it'll make you feel any better, I'll ask your grandfather to come with me." Yami said.

Yugi grinned; he knew that Solomon wouldn't allow anything to happen to Yami. "I'd like that very much, plus if what you suspect is true…my grandfather'll want to help you in anyway possible. Professor Hawkins'll probably help out too."

"I know, your grandfather is a good friend of my father's and as far as I know Professor Hawkins is also a friend of my father's." Yami said before leaning back in his seat and glancing out the window, he could see the pyramids in the distance, a clear signal that they had reached Egypt, Yami sighed, "As glad as I am to return home, I wish it was under different circumstances."

Yugi gave Yami as kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry Yami, everything'll be fine, and if someone is after your father, we'll catch them and make sure that they never try this crap again." Yugi said confidently.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "We?"

Yugi giggled, "Yes, we Yami…you and I are a team wherever you go I go."

Yami kissed Yugi, "I am sure lucky to have someone like you by my side, aren't I"

"Yup." Yugi said before he suddenly clutched Yami tightly when the pilot informed them that the plane was going to touch down in Cairo. Landing was the part of flying that Yugi hated the most. Yami handed Yugi a piece of bubblegum to chew, which Yugi gratefully accepted, before Yami pulled Yugi in for a kiss, in order to distract Yugi from there 'mortal peril'.

Once the plane had touched down Yami pulled away from Yugi. "What would I do without you?" Yugi asked as Yami stood up to grab their bags.

"You'd probably be suffering from a panic attack." Yami said as he walked off the plane with Yugi following him. Yami walked out of the airport and easily flagged down a cab and asked the driver to take them to the hospital. A few minutes later they had arrived and Yami paid the driver before walking into the hospital and having a rapid conversation with the nurse in Arabic before he signaled for Yugi to follow him.

They finally walked into Aknamkanon's hospital room, the room's only other occupant, looked up when the door had opened, and gasped in shock.

"Yugi! Yami! What are you two doing here?" Solomon asked, clearly having not been expecting those two.

"We came here to see for ourselves that Dr. Atemu is going to be okay." Yugi said, while Yami had walked back out into the hall, in order to track down his father's doctor and find out exactly what was going on.

Solomon nodded and Yugi took a seat beside his grandpa before Yami came back into the room, and walked up to his father. He stared at his father, who appeared to be sleeping, the only thing off about his appearance being some cuts and bruises that could be seen on his face.

Yugi after a few seconds got up and put his hand of Yami's shoulder. Yami turned his attention away from his father and locked eyes with Yugi. "Yami, what did the doctor say?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

Yami sighed, and Yugi could tell that it was taking all of Yami self control to not break down and cry, apparently whatever the doctor had told him had been quite bad. "The doctor said that my father has suffered some severe head trauma and likely has brain damage. Even if he lives, he'll likely never be back to normal. And there is actually a good chance that -he'll- never wake up." Yami said, his voice shaking.

"Oh God, Yami" Yugi said as he flung his arms around Yami and cried. 'This is so unfair! Yami's father did nothing to deserve this; Yami did nothing to deserve this. So why in Ra's name do those two have to suffer like this? It just isn't fair.' Yugi thought as he cried into Yami's chest. After a few minutes Yugi pulled away and wiped his tears, 'I need to be strong for Yami.' Yugi thought.

Then the two settled into the chairs beside Solomon to begin their vigil, while they waited to find out Aknamkanon's fate.

A/N: Alright, this should cover an update…as promised to Shadowrealm818. As always please read and review. I've got finals beginning this week, so there won't be an update *ducks to hide from angry fans* sorry, but if I fail my finals…it'll be bad, really really bad. Thanks again to all of my loyal readers and reviewers.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: (do I really need this, oh well…) I, Yaminisu, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Those rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi, I do not make any money off of my stories, so don't sue me.

Yugi and Yami had spent the last two days at the hospital, without there being any change in Aknamkanon's condition. Yugi and Yami were just getting back from getting lunch when they heard a commotion in Aknamkanon's room. Yugi and Yami quickly sprinted into the room to see Aknamkanon awake and looking around fearfully, like he had no idea where he was.

Yami walked up to his bed, "Father."

Aknamkanon snapped his eyes onto Yami, "Atemu, my son. Did you take care of the ambassadors? If we don't resign that treaty with Rome than it means war. Don't you being worrying about me, Khemet doesn't run itself my son." Aknamkanon said.

Yami looked at his father confused, 'what in the world is going on…why did he just call me Atemu?'

"What are you waiting for Atemu?" Aknamkanon says drawing Yami out his thoughts, he then spots Solomon, "Shimon, please escort my son to the throne room and see to it that he completes his duties. Oh, and please send Isis in as well, so she can give me a clean bill of health so I can resume ruling."

"Umm," Solomon said while glancing back between Yami and Aknamkanon wondering what to do.

"Yugi you and Dr. Moto stay with my father. I'll go and find a doctor, maybe they can tell us what is Ra's name is going on here." Yami said before he turned to leave, Yugi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked out.

Aknamkanon saw that and his eyes darkened. "Slave! How dare you!" Aknamkanon shouted as he sat up and attempted to get out of bed. "How dare you kiss my son, I'll have your head for that. Guards!" Aknamkanon continued. Yugi slowly backed away from Aknamkanon and hid behind his grandfather, who was also eying Aknamkanon worriedly. Aknamkanon locked eyes with Solomon, "Shimon, what is taking the guards so long? I want that blasphemous slave to be punished. No one has the right to kiss the son of the Pharaoh, heir to the throne of Khemet, especially not a worthless slave" He paused for a moment when he saw that 'Shimon' wasn't making any move to deal with the slave. His eyes darkened once more, "TRAITOR! I'll have you tried for Treason. GUARDS! Where in Ra name are those blasted Guards."

And it was at this moment that Yami walked back in with the doctor in tow. Yugi immediately grabbed onto Yami, Aknamkanon was really beginning to scare him.

The doctor walked up to the enraged Aknamkanon.

Once again Aknamkanon began to shout, "Who in Ra's name are you! What in duat are you doing in my palace? Answer me!"

Yami quickly pulled away from Yugi and walked up to his father's bed and bowed slightly, "Father please, Priestess Isis and Priest Mahado were busy at the moment, so Mahado sent one of his newer and more talented apprentices to check on you, he is to report directly to Isis. Also, father the treaty with Rome has been settled, so you can rest easy." Yami said. Yami grinned while he saw his father visibly relax, all the while praising the gods that he had remembered all his father's stories about his ancestor, which for some reason Yami believed his father seemed to be thinking was the reality. Yami then turned to Yugi and Solomon. "Shimon, Slave Heba, let us leave my father with the healer for the time being, he will call for us if he needs us." Yami said before he walked out of the room with Solomon and Yugi following.

Once the three were out in the fall Yugi and Solomon turned to Yami with 'now you had better explain what just happened in there' expressions on their faces. Yami sighed, "From what I can understand my father seems to be operating under the delusion that we are in the time of our ancestors. He seems to think that I am 'Prince Atemu' Solomon he thinks that you are his trusted Advisor Shimon, and Yugi, he thinks you are a slave by the name of Heba, and before you ask. Yes it is the same one that I told you about earlier." Yami explained.

Yugi and Solomon both gaped at Yami, but when they thought back to what had happened in Aknamkanon's hospital room it made a lot of sense.

"So," Yugi asked, "What are we going to do now? I can't exactly go back in there, unless I want him to remember that he called for my execution."

"Well, Yugi. You are I are going to go and check out the site of the cave in, and Solomon will keep an eye on my father." Yami said before turning to Solomon "You do know the stories, right?"

Solomon nodded, he knew the stories that Yami had been talking about.

"But, Yami…you promised that you'd go with my Grandpa when you went to the tomb." Yugi whined.

Yami sighed, this was just not his day, "Yes, Little One, but that was before my father woke up thinking that he was the Pharaoh of Egypt. I need your grandfather, who my father believes to be his advisor, here to keep an eye on him. He's not going to be very trusting of people." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, Yami did have a point. "Alright, then what are we waiting for, lets go."

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and began to walk out before turning back to Solomon, "If my father asks for me, tell him that I've gone to check on the progress that has been made with his tomb, he'll understand. We'll be back by nightfall." Yami said.

Solomon nodded and the two of them walked out.

A/N: Well, I've got some good news…I don't have any exams until Friday…which means that I have a ton of free time on my hand, and well, as you can guess free time means updates. As always please read and review, that is if you want to find out what Yami and Yugi find at the cave in.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except the plot. So you can't sue me. (not that you'd get anything if you did…but that's beside the point.)

Chapter 19

Yami and Yugi arrived at the location of the tomb Aknamkanon had been at when it collapsed. To Yugi it just looked like a pile of rubble.

"I can't believe your father was trapped in there." Yugi mumbled as he glanced around.

"I know Little One, I know. Looking at this I'd say that he's lucky to be alive." Yami said as he walked up to the tomb, bent down and began to examine the stones themselves.

"Say, Yami?" Yugi said suddenly, breaking the silence that had formed while Yami was examining the tomb.

"Yes Yugi." Yami replied without looking up, in his gut he knew something wasn't right here…he just needed to find it.

"What do you think it'll take for your father to remember that he's in the modern world, and not thousands of years in the past?" Yugi said.

Yami sighed, "I don't know Little One, it'll take time. But I have faith that he'll be back to normal eventually. We just have to let this run its course. Why do you ask?" Yami said as he stopped his examination and looked back at Yugi.

"It's just, my graduation is in a few weeks, and then we'll be getting married the beginning of July…and I wanted your father to be there when that happened, but that isn't going to be able to happen if he doesn't remember who he really is." Yugi said sadly.

Yami got up and dusted the sand off he pant legs before he walked up to where Yugi was and pulled Yugi into a warm embrace. "I know Aibou, I know…but, I don't think that we should put our lives on hold because of this. And if my father still isn't back to normal by that time, we'll figure something out. Worse comes to worse we could have a traditional ancient Egyptian wedding, the way they would have been done back when my ancestors were ruling. Come to think of it, I have a friend named Mahado who's a priest…and he studied ancient Egyptian weddings back when he was a freshman. He probably could marry us." Yami said.

"Why wouldn't we wait for your father to get better Yami?" Yugi asked as he glanced up at him.

"Because, there's a slim chance that he'll never get better and I'm not going to end up not marrying you just because my dad can't remember that he's not king of Khemet. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And nothing, I repeat Nothing is going to keep that from happening." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, "Alright, I just figured that…"

"I'd want to wait longer because of what happened. Aibou, this isn't about my dad at all, this is about you and me and what we want. No one else matters." Yami said firmly before giving Yugi a chaste kiss.

Yugi smiled, "Okay, now why don't you go back and figure out what happened to your father…like CSI."

Yami raised an eyebrow before he shrugged and headed back to collapsed tomb, "You watch to much television Aibou."

Yugi just giggled.

Yami managed to shift some of the rock and crawl into the tomb a little ways. Yugi was standing not to far from the entrance said, "Yami are you sure this is safe…I don't want you to get stuck in there, because if this collapses again I don't know if I'd be able to dig you out."

"Don't worry Aibou, I'll be alri…hey what's this?" Yami said.

"What'd you find Yami?" Yugi asked before he backed away from the entrance to allow Yami space to crawl out.

"I found what happened to my father." Yami said as he held up the remains of a plastic explosive.

"Where did you find that?" Yugi asked, shocked that someone would actually try to kill his future father in law. _That's the last time I ever accuse Yami of being paranoid…okay, maybe it won't be, but dang. _

"This is the piece I managed to pry off the remains of a support column. There's more of it that's melted to the stone." Yami said angrily.

"So, now that we know what caused the cave in, all we need to figure out is WHO tried to kill your father." Yugi said.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and began to lead him back towards the vehicle they had rented to drive out here. "That, Aibou, will be surprisingly easy to figure out. We'll just have to make a stop at my father's office." Yami said.

"Why there?" Yugi asked.

"Because my father'll have written down who it was that wanted him to go and inspect the tomb. That'll be our first suspect. I'll also ask Ishizu about anyone whose been giving my father a hard time recently." Yami said as he opened the passenger side door for Yugi before going around and climbing into the drivers seat.

Once Yami was driving for awhile he said, "I'm sorry Aibou."

"About what?" Yugi asked, honestly what did Yami have to be sorry for.

"That your first trip to Egypt isn't what you wanted it to be." Yami said with a shrug, like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what you mean Yami."

Yami sighed, "Yugi, this is your first trip to Egypt, a place that you've always wanted to visit and instead of it being filled with sightseeing, shopping and having the time of your life your being forced to deal with this mess with my father." Yami said.

"Yami, that isn't your fault. And quite frankly as long as I'm here with you, I don't really care if I don't get to go sightseeing or do other tourist stuff. Besides, I didn't come here with that thought even in my head, I came here to be here for you and that's what I intend to do. So, stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault." Yugi said with a very Yami-like serious tone of voice which made Yami laugh.

"It seems that I have been rubbing off on you a great deal." Yami said.

Yugi smirked, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Yami glanced over at Yugi, "Well that depends in which way's I've influenced you, are you still the Yugi that I fell in love with?" Yami asked playfully.

"You better believe I am, and you're stuck with me." Yugi said proudly before he gave Yami a kiss on the cheek.

Yami smiled before he pulled the vehicle to a stop in front of a stone office building. "And I'm quite happy about that fact, now are you coming in with me or are you going to hang out in the car?" Yami said.

"Of course I'm coming in with you Yami. I didn't come all this way to sit in the car and let you go off by yourself." Yugi said before he climbed out of the car and walked hand in hand with Yami into the office building.

Yami led Yugi through the hallway and into a door that had the name Dr. Aknamkanon Atemu inscribed on the door. Yami then walked over to his father's desk and opened the top drawer and pulled out his father's planner. He flipped back a few pages before he came to the date that the tomb collapse had happened on. On that page Aknamkanon had written:

_Meet Dr. K. Howard at tomb 14 C at noon. _

_Needs to be inspected before added onto tourist route._

"Yami, what did you find?" Yugi asked as he walked up next to Yami.

"I found out who tried to kill my father." Yami said before he stalked out of his father's office with Yugi hot on his heels.

A/N: Alright, I hope this'll work for an update. Please as always read and review. I think the next chapter'll be the last one with them in Egypt. Thanks for being patient with me. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, and never will.

Yugi gaped at Yami for a moment before saying, "You really think that thats the guy who tried to kill you dad?"

Yami nodded and once he had pulled out of the parking lot at his father's office said, "The rivalry between my father and Dr. Howard goes all the way back to when they were both undergraduates in college. It was like they competed in everything from academics to their social lives...and my father always seemed to come out on top. Though, I think the point that changed their semi-friendly rivalry into all out hatred was when my father asked my mother to marry him, and she accepted. You see Dr. Howard had had the hugest crush on my mother and was constantly asking her out, though she wasn't into him, and his passes at her didn't stop until they actually got married. Anyway, Dr. Howard has done pretty much everything in the book to my father, from assault, to kidnapping, and now attempted murder."

"Assault? Kidnapping?"Yugi asked.

"Yes, he's assaulted my father on more than one occasion, and as for the kidnapping...he kidnapped me when I was four, in the hopes of getting revenge on my father. However, he underestimated me quite a bit and didn't keep nearly a close enough eye on my and while he was coming up with a ransom note for my dad, and guzzling down some alcohol I just wandered out and a policeman found me and brought me back home...Keith went to jail for five years because of that." Yami said.

"Dang..." Yugi said before glancing at Yami, "You don't happen to have any enemies like that do you?"

Yami just laughed, "No Aibou, I don't. I happen to be very well liked in school and I'm not one to turn everything into a competition. The only people I actively compete against are Marik, Bakura, Kaiba and you, and I don't see any of them as the type that will in the future decide that they want to off me."

"Well, thats certainly a relief, so where are we headed to now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I'm going to stop by the police station and file a report, you might as well stay in the car because the entire thing will take place in Arabic, I'll be done in a few minutes and then they can work on tracking him down. Once that is taken care of I want to stop back by the hospital before we head back to Japan, because there really isn't anything else we can do here." Yami said.

"Alright Yami, I'll just be happy when this whole mess is over." Yugi said as he glanced out the window. Yami, who had just stopped at a red light, glanced over at Yugi for a moment before reaching over and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I will be too, Aibou, I will be too." Yami said before he once again focused his attention back on the road and drove the rest of the way to the police station. _There should be a little bit of time before we head back to Japan that maybe, just maybe I can at the very least show Yugi how much I appreciate what he's done for me. _

Yami climbed out of the car and wandered into the police station in order to file a report, he came back out again about ten minutes later. Apparently all he had to do was mention that Dr. Keith Howard had made an attempt on his father's life and they said they'd take care of it. After that was settled they once again headed for the hospital.

Once they had made it back to Aknamkanon's room Yami and Yugi quietly slipped back in to see that Aknamkanon appeared to be sleeping. Yami turned to Solomon in the hopes of getting an explanation, he wasn't disappointed.

"The Doctors sedated him, since he kept trying to climb out of bed, as well as threatening a good many of them, and there was even one young doctor that he actually struck. It was terrible to watch this happen to him, but there was nothing I could do that would calm him down." Solomon said.

Yami nodded and glanced at his father's sleeping form for a moment before turning his attention back to Solomon, "Alright, well I think that Yugi and I will be heading back to Japan in the morning, since there really isn't anything else that we can do, and I know that my father, if he were awake and aware would murder me if I found out that I had skipped school to just sit here while he was in the hospital. Please, call me if there are any changes good or bad because I want to know." Yami said.

Solomon nodded, "You have my word Yami, I'll look after him."

And with that being said Yami walked out of the hospital room, Yugi only stayed long enough to give his grandfather a hug before following Yami.

Yami drove Yugi back to the hotel room that Seto had arranged for them to be staying in while they were in Egypt and once they had walked into the room, Yami collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted. Yugi carefully sat down on the bed beside Yami and began to gently rub Yami's shoulders, in the hopes of helping him to relax.

"Is there anything you need me to do Yami?" Yugi asked after a few moments of silence, figuring that at the very least he could begin repacking their bags.

Yami was silent for a moment before he reopened his eyes and smirked at Yugi playfully, "You could kiss me."

Yugi smiled back at Yami before he leaned down until his lips were millimeter from Yami's and said, "I suppose I could do that, if you really want me too."

Yami smirked even more, before he wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck and pulled his face the rest of the distance until their lips met. Yami's tongue slid out of his mouth and pressed lightly against Yugi's lips, asking for entrance, which Yugi was more than willing to give. Yugi couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips at the feel of Yami exploring every inch of his mouth with his tongue. After what seemed like an eternity the need for air became too great and the two need to pull away. So Yami instead contented himself for planting butterfly kisses on every inch of Yugi's face he could reach before he mouth traveled down to Yugi's throat, where he proceeded to lightly nip and suck at Yugi's collarbone, leaving behind a fresh hickey.

Yugi decided that he wasn't going to let Yami had all the fun, so, once Yami had detached himself from his throat Yugi tilted his head down and once again connected his and Yami's lips.

Yami was the first to pull away. "Say, Yugi since tonight is going to be our last night in Egypt would you terribly mind if we went out to dinner and then did a bit of sightseeing? You know, kind of like a date?" Yami said.

Yugi smiled at Yami before lightly kissing him on the lips once again, "I'd love that Yami, and you know it."

Yami smiled at Yugi slightly before sitting up, "Well then Aibou, let's go." Yami said as he grabbed Yugi's hand and led him out the door.

Yami and Yugi enjoyed a romantic dinner on a ferry that was traveling down the Nile, allowing them to see a lot of the sites in the setting sun. Once that was finished Yami took Yugi to see the pyramids, since he knew that was something that Yugi would love to do, and had a tourist take a picture of them in front of the Sphinx. After they had done that they headed back to their hotel and repacked their bags before crawling into bed, seeing as how they had a flight back to Domino tomorrow morning.

A/N: As always, please read and review.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (and if I think you do you are sadly mistaken...those rights belong to a rich Japanese man who goes by the name Kazuki Takahashi.)

Yugi and Yami were quite happy when they walked off the airplane back in Domino. "Man that was a long flight." Yugi said as he stretched. Yami chuckled lightly at Yugi's antics.

"I'm surprised that you noticed that Aibou, seeing as how you spend most of the flight sleeping on my shoulder."

Yugi playfully stuck his tongue out at Yami, who just shook his head in response. "Come on Aibou, lets get back to my place so we can unpack and then go and get something to eat."

"Okay Yami...anything in particular you're in the mood for?" Yugi asked.

"No, you can pick the restaurant Yugi." Yami said as they walked out of the airport and over to Yami's car. Yami opened the trunk and put the suitcases inside before going over and opening the passenger door for Yugi before hopping into the drivers seat.

"Weeell, it's been awhile since we've had burgers, so burger world okay with you?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled knowing quite well that burgers were Yugi's absolute favorite food.

"Burger world sounds fine to me Aibou." Yami said before turning into the parking lot of his dormitory.

"Yay!" Yugi said as he hopped out of the car to help Yami with the suitcases. The two of them hauled their bags up three flights of stairs and down the hallway before they got to Yami's room. Yami unlocked the door and the two of them walked inside. The two dropped their bags in Yami's room, seeing as how Yami just new that Yugi was hungry NOW and wouldn't want to wait until after they had unpacked to go get something to eat.

"You know Yami, I've just realized something." Yugi said once they were back in the car and heading towards Burger world.

"And whats that Yugi?" Yami asked.

"That I have the best boyfriend on the planet." Yugi said with a grin.

Yami smirked, "I'd have to disagree with you Aibou."

Yugi cocked his head to the side slightly, confused. "Why would you say that Yami?"

"Because Aibou, YOU are the best boyfriend on the planet. In fact, I'm not even sure you human. I think there is a very good chance that you happen to be an angel from heaven that has blessed earth with his presence." Yami said.

Yugi blushed slightly, as he always did when Yami called him an angel. "I'm not an angel Yami."

"That is a matter of opinion Love, and I believe that you are an angel, my angel." Yami said. Yugi blushed scarlet, but said nothing making Yami laugh before saying, "You look absolutely adorable when you blush like that Aibou."

Yugi just shook his head before the two climbed out of the car and headed into Burger World. The two sat down in a booth and waited for a waitress to come and take their order.

"So, Yami are you going to help me catch up with all the school work I missed while we were gone?" Yugi asked, thinking of the piles and piles of homework he was probably going to have to do.

Yami laughed, "Of course I'll help you Aibou, especially since this week all I have are finals and I'm done for the year."

"Which is totally not fair! Why is it that you get out of school a whole month before I do Yami?" Yugi said.

Yami shrugged, "I don't know, I just do."

"Hell, my name is...oh, look its the fags, what the hell are you losers doing back here." Anzu said.

Yugi groaned, 'of all the waitresses we could have had why oh why did we have to stuck with her?'

Yami clenched his fist but calmly said, "You know Anzu it might not be wise to insult paying customer's, I don't think your boss would really appreciate it."

"But, thats just it. I'm not insulting you, I'm just stating a fact, you two are worth less than the gum on the bottom of my shoe." Anzu sneered.

At this point Yami was beginning to get angry. He might not have cared what Anzu said, but Yugi looked like he was on the verge of tears, and that was not acceptable. However, Yami decided that it would be best if he didn't make a scene. So he calmly got up and walked away from the table. Though before he had got too far, he did hear Anzu say to Yugi, "aren't you going to run after your little fuck buddy Yugi? Or did he do you too hard last night and you can't walk?" Yami clenched his fist very tightly. Oh how he wanted to just hit her right now, but he couldn't they were in a public place and the last thing Yami wanted was to be arrested for assaulting a waitress no matter how much said waitress deserved it.

Yami walked up to the counter and said, "Excuse me ma'am but, could I please speak with the manger, I would like to file a complaint about the service that I have received."

The young boy behind the counter nodded and immediately wandered into the back to get the manager.

Yami waited for a few moments until a elderly man with gray hair and a beard came out of the back. "Hello sir, my name is Gozaboro Ishiatri, I am the manager here at Burger World, how may I be of service to you." Gozaboro said politely.

"I would like to file a complaint against one of the waitresses you have on staff here." Yami said.

Gozaboro immediately stiffened. "What is your complaint sir, I can assure you that I will deal with the situation as quickly as possible."

"The waitress by the name of Anzu Mazaki has, now this is the second time, insulted both me and my companion while we are here. The first time, my companion did not wish for me to make any waves, so I let it go. But this time it has gone too far. She is not only being hurtful but also degrading. And if something is not going to be done about this I will be taking my business elsewhere, and I while let my friends know not to do their business here any longer." Yami said.

Gozaboro looked both shocked and angry when he heard what Anzu had been doing. "I apologize sir for the actions my employee has been making against you and your companion. I assure you that I will see to it that this behavior ceases." Gozaboro said before he began to walk towards Anzu who was still insulting Yugi who now had tears running down his face.

"Oh, will you look at that the little faggot's a crybaby in addition to a freak." Anzu sneered.

"ANZU MAZAKI!" Gozaboro said very sharply, drawing Anzu's attention away from Yugi and onto her boss.

"Mr. Ishiatri sir, what can I do for you?" Anzu asked, pasting a fake smile on her face.

"You can get your ass out of my restaurant. I will not, I repeat WILL NOT have an employee of mine insulting paying customers. You will turn in your uniform once you have had it dry cleaned. But, I want you out of here, and do not come back. You are fired." Gozaboro said before turning his attention to Yugi and Yami. Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi in an attempt to get him to stop crying. "Sirs, please except my humblest apologies for my former employees behavior. Your order today will be on the house. Again, I apologize, her behavior was absolutely unacceptable."

Yami nodded and Yugi once he had let go of Yami, wiped his eyes before giving Gozaboro a watery smile, "It's alright sir. It wasn't your fault that she was acting that way." They then gave Gozaboro their orders and he left. Anzu glared at them before she stormed out.

"You know something Yami?" Yugi said, after Gozaboro had given them their orders and once again apologized.

"What's that Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I was actually hoping that this whole thing would have blown over by the time we got back. If anything, it seems to have gotten worse." Yugi said.

"I know Love, and I'm sorry. Unfortunately there isn't really much that we can do about it. There will always be people who are ignorant and those that will say hurtful things. But we know that they're wrong." Yami said.

"I realized something else too Yami." Yugi said.

"And whats that Aibou?" Yami asked.

Yugi grinned. "The person who said, 'sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me' was an idiot." Yami laughed, afterall Yugi did have a point.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

It was graduation time at Domino High school, and Yugi could hardly wait all of his hard work had finally paid off. Yami gave Yugi a final hug a kiss on the cheek before they parted ways, Yami heading to the bleachers by the football field and Yugi to the Gym in order to get ready to head out to the field for Graduation.

However, there was one thing about the twenty minute wait that Yugi was dreading...his last name began with an 'M', so he ended up seated beside Anzu Mazaki alphabetically. 'Its just for a few minutes, not like she's going to try anything.' Yugi thought as he took his seat in the folding chair beside Anzu.

"Well, well, well the faggot decided to grace us NORMAL, people today. Tell me Yugi, how many people did you and your boy toy have to bribe to be allowed to attend graduation?" Anzu sneered.

Yugi gulped and clenched his fists, 'just a few more minutes...then it'll be done and I'll get to see Yami, my grandpa and Yami's father.' Yami's father had recovered his memories of the present day about two weeks ago, and Yami couldn't have been happier. He was even more excited when his father and Yugi's Grandpa turned up at his dorm for a surprise visit. The both of them had decided to stay for Yugi's graduation.

"I'll bet it had to be a lot of people, why _else _would they let you graduate. Freaks like you shouldn't be allowed to attend. Or at least not the ones with everyone else. Just your mere presence makes this day absolutely meaningless." Anzu said.

Yugi once again clenched his fists. 'Think about Yami. Think about Yami. He's waiting for me out there. I just have to endure this. Its only a little longer.'

"Hey, Mazaki, why don't you just chill already?" Malik said from his spot diagonally to the left of Yugi in the row in front of them. "I mean lets face it your being a bitch."

Anzu glared at Malik for a moment before turning her attention back to Yugi, "Yugi can you sink any lower? I mean first your a fag, but now your a wuss who can't stand up to a GIRL. I mean come on even your loser of a _lover_ can do that."

Before anything else could be said the Principal announced to the students that it was time for them to walk out to the field now. Once there the ceremony went pretty much without a hitch, the only problem being when Anzu purposely tripped Yugi when he was called up to receive his diploma.

As soon as the ceremony was over Yugi immediately went to find Yami and the others. He didn't get too far before Anzu harshly grabbed him by the shoulder. "Where do you think your going freak? I wasn't finished talking to you." Anzu hissed.

"Anzu let go of me." Yugi said though that only made Anzu grip his shoulder tighter.

"Mazaki, get your paws off my boyfriend **this instant**." Yami hissed after he had made it over to where Yugi was.

"No, Yugi and I were talking you freak of nature. Now why don't you go find some other guy to screw for a few minutes while the two of us talk." Anzu said.

Yami didn't say anything but he did walk over and harshly pull Anzu's hand from Yugi's shoulder. He then turned his attention away from Anzu and said to Yugi, "Lets get out of here Aibou. Your Grandpa and my father said that they'd meet us at the car."

Yugi nodded and the two just walked away leaving a fuming Anzu in their wake. Yami led Yugi over to the car where he gave his Grandpa and Aknamkanon a hug before they climbed into Yami's car and Yami began to drive to some undisclosed location.

"So, Koi you have no intention of telling me where we're going?" Yugi said after Yami had been driving for 15 minutes. Grandpa and Aknamkanon were not with them, Grandpa having gone back to the Game Shop and Aknamkanon to his hotel.

"No I don't beloved, however if your patient you'll see in a little bit." Yami said.

Yugi sighed but decided not to push the issue further, knowing that it would be pointless. Ten minutes later Yami pulled into the parking lot of a very expensive restaurant by the water. He led a shocked Yugi into the restaurant and told the waitress waiting to seat them that they had reservations. The waitress then led the to a private room and over to a table set up on the balcony overlooking the water. The table had candles lit on it, giving it a very romantic atmosphere.

Once Yugi had taken a seat he managed to snap out of his shocked stupor. "Yami, why are you doing this?"

Yami smiled, "Because beloved," Yami began to say as he pulled out a wrapped gift, "I wanted to celebrate with you. Not only your graduation, but today was your birthday as well. So, I wanted to do something special."

Yugi smiled, Yami was always doing things like this for him. "Well, thank you Koi, but you didn't have too."

Yami leaned over and gave Yugi a chaste kiss. "I know that I didn't have too beloved, but I wanted to." Yami said once he had pulled away.

Yugi took the gift Yami had handed him and opened it. Inside the box were several things, bars of his favorite chocolate. The new video game the he had been counting down the days until it came out. A new book that he had been just dying to read, but the one thing that really confused Yugi was a set of keys. Yugi glanced up at Yami who had quite the smile on his face. "Yami, what are the keys for?" Yugi asked.

"That, beloved, I will show you after dinner." Yami said.

Yugi was about to press Yami further about the keys but decided not to since the waiter had just brought out their food, which consisted of Yugi's favorite dish and one of Yami's personal favorites. Although Yugi was confused since they hadn't ordered yet. Once the waiter had walked away Yugi asked Yami about it.

Yami grinned, "Well, Aibou when I set this up I told them what we would like to eat and they decided that once we had arrived at the restaurant our orders would be put in."

Yugi smiled, apparently Yami had thought of everything. The two ate in relative silence, just enjoying each others presence. Once dinner and dessert had been finished Yami led Yugi back out to the car and began to drive off to yet another undisclosed location.

Soon Yami pulled up to a quaint looking house. He got out of the car and led a confused Yugi over to the door. "Yugi, why don't you try your key?" Yami said with obvious amusement in his voice.

Yugi did and was shocked to see that his key unlocked the house. Yami took Yugi by the hand and led him into the house. Yugi glanced around and despite there being furniture in the house, it was obvious that the house wasn't inhabited. Yugi turned to look at Yami, his eyes just saying you-have-some-explaining-to-do.

Yami smirked as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "Well, beloved this house belongs to the two of us. Its where we're going to live after we get married. Now, I've been working with Seto, Bakura and Marik to get it redone, and all the furniture picked out and arranged. So, what do you think Aibou?

Yugi smiled before he turned around in Yami's arms. "So this was what was so urgent that you had to work on with Bakura, Marik and Kaiba the past two weekends."

"Indeed it was Aibou, I wanted to have this done for today." Yami said.

Yugi smiled again before he leaned up and kissed Yami. Once they broke apart Yugi whispered, "You're too sweet Yami."

Yami smirked, "Only when it comes to you."

A/N: okay, this should work as an update. Now, i'm going to warn everyone that this story might not be updated again until September. At the very least I know there will be no updates during the month of July. Also, my sister's graduation is coming up here soon so I'm going to be busy with that. But, as always please read and review.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh, and the whole process to acquire those rights is long and not only time consuming, but expensive as well, so I decided not to bother with trying to acquire them and settle for writing and not being paid for it.

Chapter 23

The two weeks following graduation were quite busy, with Yugi and Yami spending most of their time on finalizing their wedding plans, the official date set as July 7th...which when they sat back to think about it was about two weeks away. And they couldn't have been happier.

However, there was something important that Yugi had to get set today, and so while Yami helped his dad out at the museum setting up a new exhibit Yugi went to see Joey.

Yugi knocked on his friend's apartment door and waited patiently for Joey to answer. After a few minutes Joey came to the door, though he still looked like he was half asleep. Yugi fought the urge to laugh.

"Hey Joey, I didn't wake you up did I?" Yugi asked.

Joey yawned before saying, "Don't worry 'bout it Yug', I needed to be gettin' up anyway. So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, Joey, theres something really important that I need to talk to you about." Yugi said.

"Well, come on in Yug." Joey said as he led Yugi into his small apartment.

Yugi sank down on the sofa and turned his attention to Joey who had sat down in the recliner. "So, Yug...what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Joey...as you know I'm getting married in about two weeks..." Yugi began.

Joey smiled, "I know that Yugi, and I already RSVP'd...I think. And if I didn't, please put me down on the guest list. I wouldn't miss my best buddies big day for anything."

"Well, Joey thats what I wanted to talk to you about." Yugi said.

Joey frowned, "Your not getting cold feet now are ya Yug?"

Yugi laughed, "No, of course not."

"Then what do you want to talk to me about?" Joey asked.

"Well, not so much talk to you about it, but ask you something." Yugi said.

"Well, why don't you just quit beating around the bush and just ask me already." Joey said.

"Will you be my best man at the wedding?" Yugi asked.

Joey looked at Yugi in complete shock, he had really not been expecting Yugi to ask him that. "Y-Y-Yugi, are y-y-you sure that you want me for dat? I mean dat's really REALLY important. What if I mess it up for ya? And after everything I did to ya? I mean, are you absolutely sure ya want me as ya best man?" Joey said once he had gotten over his shock.

"Joey, your my best friend and I have long since forgiven you for what happened, plus you've more than made up for it. And as for you messing it up, I know that you won't. So, yes I am 100% certain that I want you to be my best man for the wedding. So, what do you say?" Yugi said.

Joey smiled, "Well, when you put it like dat Yug, how can I say no. You can count on me."

"Thanks Joey, this means a lot to me." Yugi said.

"No problem Yug." Joey said.

Yugi glanced at his watch, it was 12:45 he had to meet Yami for lunch at 1. "Sorry Joey, but I got to go and meet Yami. I'll call you later and let you know when the wedding rehearsal is. I know that Yami mentioned that it was scheduled for sometime on Wednesday, but I can't remember what time."

"Don't worry about it Yug, I'll be dere I promise." Joey said.

Yugi nodded before he left Joey's apartment and went to meet Yami. Yugi got to the restaurant at 12:58, but didn't see any sign of Yami. So, Yugi sat down at the table and waited knowing that Yami wouldn't be too long. Yami ran into the restaurant panting at 1:06, apparently he had run from the museum.

"Aibou, I am so so so sorry that I am late. My father would let me leave until we got this sarcophagus perfectly situated. I had to run the entire way here." Yami said before he sank down into the chair opposite Yugi.

"Relax Yami, I didn't get here until almost one. I haven't even been waiting ten minutes." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami nodded before the two placed their orders when a waitress walked up. Once she was gone Yami turned his attention to Yugi. "So, Aibou how did everything go with Joey this morning?"

"He agreed to be my best man, but I forgot what time the rehearsal was, so I couldn't tell him. I told him I'd call him and let him know later." Yugi said. Yami chuckled. Yugi pouted before saying, "its not funny Yami."

"I think it is Aibou, not to mention you look absolutely adorable when you pout. But, thats beside the point the rehearsal is at 5 on Wednesday." Yami said.

"Alright, I'll call and let him know...I'll tell him its at 4:45." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "And why Aibou would do something like that?"

"Because otherwise he'll be late." Yugi said.

Yami laughed, "Very clever Aibou, well I know that I don't have to worry about you being late seeing as how I'm driving you to both the rehearsal and the wedding itself."

Yugi glared at Yami, which only made him laugh harder. "Its not funny Yami."

"I know Aibou, I know." Yami said once he had managed to calm down. Yugi was about to comment, but that was when the waitress brought them their lunch and he forgot.

After the two ate in silence for awhile Yami spoke up, "You know that I love you Aibou, don't you?"

Yugi glanced up at Yami and smiled, "Of course I do Yami. Why would you even ask me something like that?"

"Because, I didn't want you to take my teasing the wrong way. Besides, I love to remind you just how much I love you and you mean to me." Yami said.

"Oh, and pray tell how much do you love me?" Yugi asked playfully.

"I love you more than anything in this world Aibou. There is no force in existence that could keep me from your side. I would scale the highest mountains, dive into the deepest oceans, cross the hottest deserts if there was the chance that I could make you smile, see your gorgeous face. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Aibou. Don't you ever doubt that." Yami said.

Yugi smiled before he leaned across the table and gave Yami a kiss. "I don't Yami, but don't you forget that I love you just as much as you love me, that there isn't anything I wouldn't do to make you happy."

"I know that Aibou, and every day I thank god for blessing me with the gift of not only your presence, but your heart." Yami said. Yugi laughed. "Whats so funny Aibou?" Yami asked.

"I thought it was funny that I do the exact same thing." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head.

"You know something Yami?" Yugi suddenly said.

"What?" Yami asked, leaning in close, like Yugi was going to share a secret that was just for his ears.

"We're a bunch of hopeless romantics." Yugi said.

Yami laughed, and soon Yugi joined him. Yugi's statement was true, but they wouldn't have it any other way.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: I know I haven't updated this story for a while, and so I decided to give you all the next chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. Oh, and just a warning...the wedding takes place in this chapter, and well, I haven't been to a wedding, well ever...or at the very least not within the last 15 years so I am completely making this up, so please DON'T flame me if I mess things up. I tried to do this justice and I spend four hours just writing the wedding scene. (Normally I have an entire chapter done in 30 minutes.)

Chapter 24

It was the morning of July 7th and Yugi could be more restless. He was shifting nervously as Yami drove down the road towards the replica of the ancient Egyptian palace where their wedding was going to be held.

Yami glanced over at Yugi and could see that he was nervous. Yami reached over and grabbed Yugi's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's alright Aibou, everything will be just fine and in a few hours you and I will be married." Yami said.

Yugi smiled sheepishly at Yami, "I know that Yami, but I'm nervous...what if this isn't meant to happen?"

Once Yugi said that Yami immediately pulled the car over to the side of the road. Once he had the car in park he turned his full attention onto Yugi. "Whats this really about Aibou?"

"I don't really know, I mean...I guess the reality of whats happening is finally sinking in and I'm not so sure..." Yugi began to say.

Yami sighed and said, "I want you to answer one question for me, and answer it honestly."

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, do you love me...and I mean truly love me to the point where if you thought about your future you couldn't imagine it without me in it?" Yami asked.

Yugi opened his mouth to answer immediately but, Yami cut him off. "Don't answer immediately Yugi, think about this before you answer." Yami said.

Yugi closed his mouth and honestly thought. Did he love Yami...of course he did, there was no question about that. Now, could he picture a future without Yami. Yugi tried...but whatever future he managed to picture that didn't include Yami, was with Yugi feeling alone absolutely miserable. After a few more moments of silence, Yugi spoke up, "Of course I love you Yami, and there is no future that I could picture without you in it that I wouldn't be miserable in." Yugi said, smiling.

Yami smiled as well and leaned forward and kissed Yugi, "Then stop worrying about it. You and I are meant to be together and no one or nothing is going to come between us. Whatever fate throws our way we'll face together. Because we love each other." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and said, "Alright, then lets go you and I have a wedding to get to."

Yami smirked, "Now thats more like it." Yami said before he pulled back out onto the road and continued towards their destination.

Fifteen minutes later Yami parked in the parking lot behind the building and the two got out of the car. Yami reached into the back seat and grabbed the two bags which had their tuxes for the wedding in them. He handed Yugi his bag before he wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him flush against his chest leaned down and kissed him. Once they broke apart Yami said, "Well, we had best go our separate ways Aibou, I'll see you at the altar."

Yugi nodded and quickly kissed Yami on the cheek before the two walked inside. Yami immediately turned left, while Yugi turned right. Yugi walked down the hall a little ways until he got to the room that he was going to be using as a dressing room. He walked into the room and hung up his suit bag and unzipped it revealing a white tux with a purple boutonnière in the lapel (the purple color was as close to an amethyst color flower Yugi and Yami were able to find...and trust me Yami had checked every flower shop within two hours drive of Domino and Yugi could have sworn he'd seen Yami checking more on the Internet.) Yugi pulled on the white pants and the white dress shirt as well as the amethyst cummerbund. He also pulled on the white dress shoes that he was wearing with his outfit. Yugi then sat down, after all...he had another two hours before the wedding. There wasn't exactly a rush for him to finish getting dressed. Thirty minutes later Yugi tied his white bow tie and slipped on his jacket. He was ready, now all he had to do was wait.

Yami entered his room and quickly unzipped his suit bag to reveal a black suit with a crimson boutonnière in his lapel. Yami immediately began to change into his black dress pants, white dress shirt, though he would have preferred black, though Yugi had thought that that was too dark. Yami also put on his crimson cummerbund, black dress shoes, pulled on his jacket and tied his bow tie. He then left the room. Yugi was supposed to stay put until his grandfather came and got him to walk him down the aisle. But, Yami planned to use the extra time to double check and make sure that everything was absolutely perfect.

Yami walked into the replica of the throne room, noting the chairs that had been set up with a definite aisle between the two sides. A crimson red carpet ran the length of the aisle and up the raised dais which was where the altar had been setup. An arch of Crimson and Purple flowers had been set up over where the throne normally would have been...though that had been moved to make room for the altar. Yami glanced around the room, the decorations in his opinion were simple yet elegant.

After Yami had finished his inspection he left and walked into the room where the reception would be held. Yami watched as the wedding cake was being set up on the cake table. The wedding cake the two had picked out was a relatively simple one...four tiers with purple and crimson flowers decorating the cake, as well as the traditional sculpture of Yami and Yugi on top of the cake and decorative piping. The room itself was simply decorated with several round tables with white table cloths and a bouquet of crimson and purple flowers in the center of each table. The table which Yugi, Yami and their families would be seated at was a rectangular table, also decorated by white table cloth, there were two bouquets of flowers on this table and the table itself was setup on a raised platform. At the back half of the room there was an area which was entirely empty, which was where the dancing was going to take place. Yami glanced over his shoulder and could see that the caterers had arrived and were beginning to set up as well. Yami smiled slightly, everything seemed to be going perfectly.

Yami walked out of the reception room and began to head back towards to main entrance. As he was rounding the corner he heard someone calling him, "Hey, Yami over here." Yami looked up and saw Seto and Mokuba waving to him. Yami smiled and made his way over to them.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Yami said.

Seto smirked, "Theres no way I was missing my cousin's wedding Pharaoh." Seto said.

Yami chuckled, "I knew you were coming, anyway is Mokuba ready for his part?" Yami asked.

"You bet I am Yami, though Seto said that you'd give me the pillow and tell me exactly what I was supposed to do when we got here...thats why we got here early. So that I can practice." Mokuba said.

Yami smiled and playfully ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Alright, Mokuba right this way." Yami said.

Seto began to look around, "Say, Pharaoh why isn't there anyone else here yet?" Seto asked.

"The guests will begin arriving in about 30 minutes Priest. Yugi and I just got here early." Yami said.

Seto nodded. Yami retrieved the crimson satin pillow and handed it to Mokuba. "Alright Mokuba, this is the pillow that your going to need to carry and," Yami paused for a moment while he reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings which he showed to Mokuba, "these are the rings that your going to be carrying. Now, when the signal is given you are going to walk through the main door and down the aisle over to where Yugi and I are standing. I will take one of the rings to put on Yugi's finger, and Yugi will take the other ring and put it on my finger. Think you can handle that Mokuba?" Yami said.

Mokuba nodded, "No problem Yami, and thank you for letting me do this." Mokuba said excitedly.

Yami smiled, "Not a problem Mokuba."

A lot sooner than Yami had expected people began to pile in. Yami took his place next to the altar where, the priest was also standing. Yami and Yugi had had a hard time finding one that would actually consent to marrying the two of them, most of them turned them away saying that they were going to burn in hell. But, they had managed to find one, a man named Shadi. Seto took his spot next to Yami by the altar since he was Yami's best man. Aknamkanon smiled at Yami from his spot in the front row. Joey was standing across from Yami, just behind where Yugi was supposed to stand once he had arrived. Once everyone had been seated Grandpa Motou was given the signal that it was time for him to go and get Yugi.

Music began to play once the signal had been given that Grandpa Motou and Yugi were in position. Rebbecca made her was down the aisle tossing flowers as she walked since she was the one Yami and Yugi had decided to be the flower girl. One Rebbecca had made her way down the aisle The priest asked that everyone stand while Yugi made his way down the aisle. The door opened once again and Grandpa Motou and Yugi began to make their way down the aisle while 'Here Comes the Bride' played.

Grandpa Motou and Yugi came to a stop just before the raised dais. The priest asked, "Solomon Motou are you willing to give your grandson to this man?"

Grandpa smiled as he said, "I am." Once Grandpa had said this, Yami held out his hand to Yugi, which he took while he stepped up onto the dais and took his place across from Yami. Grandpa took his seat.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." Priest Shadi said. Shadi then paused for a moment, "Yami and Yugi have prepared their own vows." Shadi said as he signaled for Yugi and Yami to speak.

Yami smiled at Yugi and said, "Yugi, the day you and your grandfather walked into my fathers office turned out to the happiest moment of my life. Because that was the day we meant, and you and I immediately became friends. And my life couldn't have gotten any better when you asked me to go out with you five days later. But, it did, it got better the day you agreed to take my hand in marriage. Yugi over the past two years you have given me companionship, love and you've proven to be someone that I can rely on no matter what. You've been with me through the highest of highs and the lowest of lows. Together we've faced homophobic behavior, an attempt on my father's life, school and life. You've been my light at the end of the tunnel, the reason I want to come home in the evening, my pillar of strength, my angel. I couldn't imagine a future without you by my side. I love you Yugi."

Yugi smiled at Yami and had to fight back tears, what Yami said was beautiful. The priest nodded to Yugi, indicating that it was his turn to speak. "Yami, you are everything I could have ever dreamed of finding in someone. You are brave, kind, loyal, charming, smart, and that barely scratches the surface of all the wonderful things you are. When I feel that I can't take another step you are right there willing to carry me the rest of the distance I need to go. You are my confidant. My most trusted friend. My one true love. This morning, you asked me to try and picture my future without you by my side I did as you asked and tried. And I will admit that I was able to see such a future, however, in that scenario I was sad and alone. And that is not a future I want for myself. Yami, you complete me. Just as you have said that I complete you, we are two halves of a whole, soul mates. And I am looking forward to traveling the globe with you, sharing adventures, and growing old beside you. I love you Yami."

Once Yugi had finished speaking, the signal was given and Mokuba walked down the aisle carrying the Crimson pillow with the two rings sitting on it. He carefully made his was to the spot that he had been told to stand at. Once Mokuba was in position Shadi began to speak, "Wedding bands are a symbol of not only the undying love the two of you share, but shall also be forever a reminder of the vows that you have shared on this day, your wedding day. Yami, please place the ring on Yugi's finger and say with this ring I thee wed."

Yami nodded and picked up the ring that he had selected for Yugi. It was a simple silver band, which on the inside had been inscribed. The inscription read: _Aibou, you are the love of my life._ Yami lifted Yugi's hand and slid the ring onto Yugi's finger and as he did so said, "With this ring I thee wed."

Once Yami had slid the ring onto Yugi's finger the priest turned to Yugi and said, "Yugi please place the ring on Yami's finger and say, with this ring I thee wed."

Yugi nodded and picked up the ring which he had picked out for Yami. It was also a simple ring, though it was gold and on the inside it had also been inscribed. It read: _My beloved Yami, I was always love you_. Yugi lifted the ring and slid it onto Yami's finger and as he did so said, "With this ring I thee wed."

Shadi smiled before he turned his attention to Yami and said, "Yami Atemu, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health as along as you both shall live?"

Yami smiled at Yugi as he said confidently without any hesitation, "I do."

Shadi smiled and then turned to Yugi and said, "Yugi Motou, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Yugi smiled at Yami as he also said with no hesitation, "I most certainly do."

The priest smiled and said, "With the power vested in me I pronounce you grooms for life, Yami, you may kiss the groom."

Yami certainly didn't have to be told twice. He leaned forward and captured Yugi's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. The crowd applauded the two, but they couldn't hear them. Once the two had broke apart. Shadi spoke again and said, "Allow me to present Mr. And Mr. Yami Atemu." The crowd cheered as Yami and Yugi made their way down the aisle hand in hand.

Yami and Yugi made there way out of the room and walked down to the room where the reception was going to take place. Yami led Yugi to his seat and pulled out his chair before Yami sat down himself. Yami's father arrived moments later and took the seat on the other side of Yami, just as Yugi's grandfather took the seat on the other side of Yugi. Once everyone had taken their seats Yami rose to his feet and said, "I'd like to thank everyone for coming today and supporting Yugi and I as well as joining us as we celebrate this joyous occasion. Please, stay and enjoy the food and music." Everyone clapped before Yami sat down once again.

Everyone began to eat and after a few moments, the sound of a spoon tapping on china could be heard. Everyone went quiet as Seto rose to his feet, glass in hand. "I would like to propose a toast to Yugi and Yami, may they continue to make each other as happy 50 years from now as they do today." Seto said.

"To Yugi and Yami." The room chorused before they all took a sip of their drink.

Glasses had barely been sat down before someone else was tapping their glass with their spoon. Joey then stood up and said, "I would also like to propose a toast, but before I do there is something that I would like to say. I'm not sure if all of you know this, but I didn't use to be supportive of Yugi and Yami being together. In fact I used to hate it. I told them that, and surprisingly enough my opinion didn't matter to the two of them. They knew that they loved each other no matter what everyone else thought or said. It took a prank by Yami's friends to show me exactly what it was I was putting my friend through. That prank opened my eyes and showed me not only what a lousy friend I was being but also gave me a taste of some of the crap Yugi was going through. After that I had made it a point to do my best to get to know Yami for who he is, and once I tried to to do that it became clear to me that they love each other, unconditionally love each other. Because lets face, if they felt anything less they wouldn't have went through half the crap they did together. So, I propose to a toast, To Yugi and Yami an their unconditional love 'n support."

"To Yugi and Yami." The room once again chorused before they took another sip of their drink.

After they had finished dinner, it was time to cut the cake. Yugi and Yami held the knife together as they sliced the cake. The two cut two pieces out of the cake before Yugi and Yami each picked up one piece and fed it to the other.

After everyone had finished eating cake. Yugi smiled at Yami as Yami handed him the bouquet of crimson and purple flowers that they were using for the bouquet toss. Yugi turned around closed his eyes and tossed the flowers into the crowd. Funnily enough the flowers smacked Joey in the side of the head and landed in his lap. Everyone laughed when Joey stood up and yelled, "You did that on purpose Yugi Atemu."

Next it was Yami's turn as he also turned so that his back was facing the crowd. He twirled the garter in his hand three times before he tossed it into the crowd. Bakura and Marik both caught it and then proceeded to have a tug-o-war with it. Yami just laughed and shook his head at his friends antics.

After that was finished Yami led Yugi out onto the dance floor to dance. Everyone stood off to the side as they watched them for a little while before the other couples joined them as well.

After two hours of dancing and mingling with their friends Yami and Yugi decided to call it a night. They left hand in hand as they made their way towards the limo completely ignoring the group of protesters who had gathered, protesting Yugi and Yami's marriage. The limo driver opened the door and the two climbed in before he closed to door and pulled away from the curb.

Yugi leaned his head against Yami a huge smile on his face, "We finally got married Yami."

"That we did Yugi...that we did. We now have the rest of our lives together." Yami said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's.

Once the two broke apart Yugi whispered, "I know and I can hardly wait." Yugi leaned back against Yami when something occurred to him, "Say, Yami...where are we going to for our honeymoon?"

Yami smirked, "That Aibou is something for me to know, and you to find out when we get there." Yami said.

"Yaaamiii." Yugi whined.

Yami chuckled before he leaned down and silenced Yugi with a kiss. Surprisingly Yugi forgot all about what he had been whining about.

A/N: Alright, I hope this works for an update. I worked really REALLY hard to get this chapter right so please read and review...I'd like to see your feedback.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...still.

A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating this in so long. I was busy with a lot of other stuff, and then some new story ideas popped into my head. Then I had to type up all of my written draft of Life of Balance or I'd lose it since I'd written it in pencil and I'd opened it one day and the pencil was beginning to smear to the point where I couldn't read it anymore and I didn't want to lose all of my hard work. But, I hope this update is okay.

Chapter 25

The limo drove Yugi and Yami to the Domino City Airport. Once the limo had pulled up to the curb the limo driver parked the car and got out to open the door for Yugi and Yami. Yami climbed out of the limo first before he turned and held out his hand for Yugi to take.

Yugi grasped Yami's hand before he also exited the limo. He looked at Yami with a confused expression on his face. "Yami, what are we doing at the airport?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled, "I thought that would have been obvious Yugi, we're leaving for our honeymoon."

"But what about…" Yugi began, but paused when he saw the limo driver pulling out suitcases and setting them on a baggage cart he'd retrieved.

"I packed bags for both of us last night while you were asleep. I had Seto pick them up and put them in the limo before he and Mokuba headed to the wedding." Yami said.

"Oh, so are you going to tell me where we're going NOW?" Yugi asked.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see when we get there Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi smirked slightly before saying, "Yami, you do realize that I'll see where we're going when we get to the gate. They'll have on the television screen listing where the plane will be headed and they'll also announce it when they want us to board. So, you might as well just tell me now."

Yami laughed, "Actually that won't work since we aren't taking a commercial flight. We're flying on Seto's private plane so there are no screens listing destination and no one announcing where we're going. Like I said you'll have to wait and see Yugi."

Yugi pouted slightly which made Yami chuckle some more before he wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and led him into the airport and over to the part of the terminal where you could board private jets. Once the two were seated on the plane the pilot took off.

Once the plane was in the air Yami and Yugi both went and changed out of their tuxes into clothes that were more comfortable, after all it was going to be a long flight.

Yugi decided to try one last time to get Yami to tell him where they were going; of course Yami wouldn't **know** that was what Yugi was doing.

"Say Yami?" Yugi said.

"Yes Yugi, what is it?"

"I'm bored; can we play a game to pass the time?"

Yami smiled, "Sure Aibou, what sort of game do you want to play?"

"I was thinking, twenty questions." Yugi said. _This will get me enough clues to be able to figure out where Yami planned for us to go on our honeymoon. _

"Alright Aibou, that sounds like a great way to pass the time." Yami agreed.

"Okay Yami question one: Umm, have I ever been to where we're headed before?"

Yami chuckled for a moment immediately catching onto Yugi's plan. "No, Aibou you have not."

Yugi nodded, mentally eliminating Egypt and another part of Japan. "Okay Yami, question two…will I be able to understand the language spoken there?"

"No." Yami replied.

_Okay, that eliminates again Japan, as well as Australia, England, the United States and New Zealand._ "Will **you **be able to understand what they're saying?" Yugi asked.

"No" Yami said.

_Okay, that eliminates the entire Middle East since Yami speaks Arabic._ "Is it warm there?" Yugi asked.

"Yes" Yami said.

"Are we going somewhere in Europe?" Yugi asked.

"No" Yami said.

"Africa?" Yugi asked.

"No" Yami said.

"Asia?"

"No"

"South America?"

Yami paused for a moment then said, "No"

Yugi immediately jumped on Yami's pause, knowing that it was somewhere in that region of the world. "Central America?"

"Yes" Yami said.

"Umm, is there a famous boat passage there?" Yugi asked.

"No" Yami said.

_Okay, so it's not Panama. It's not Beliz either since they speak English in Beliz. _"Is it famous for its rainforests?"

"No" Yami said.

_So, that eliminates Costa Rica. _"Is it Nicaragua?"

"No"

"Honduras?"

"No"

"El Salvador?"

"No"

"Guatemala?"

"No"

"Mexico?"

Yami sighed, "Yes"

"Where in Mexico?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked, "I'm sorry Yugi that was not a yes or no question. Please try again."

Yugi pouted. "Come on Yami; please tell me where in Mexico we're going."

"No, I'm not telling you Yugi, you'll have to wait and see for yourself." Yami said.

Yugi got up and climbed onto Yami's lap, straddling it, "Please tell me Yami."

"No Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smirked slightly and leaned closer to Yami's ear and whispered huskily, "If you tell me I'll make it worth your while Yami."

Yami smirked slightly before he reached up and grabbed Yugi's chin lightly tilting it up before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's. Yugi immediately kissed Yami back, however before long Yami pulled away, a smirk on his face. "Yugi, I was under the impression that we were going to do that regardless of whether or not I tell you where we're headed." Yami said.

Yugi sighed, "Fine, so that was an empty promise. But, why won't you tell me?"

"Because Aibou, I want this to be a surprise for you and I don't want to spoil the surprise. Just trust me when I say that you'll enjoy the trip." Yami said.

"Fine" Yugi said before he rested his head on Yami's shoulder. "Well, since you won't tell me then I guess I'm going to take a nap for the next couple of hours."

Yami chuckled before wrapping his arms securely around Yugi's back. "Nap away Aibou. I'll wake you just before we're ready to land."

True to his word Yami woke the sleeping Yugi up after the pilot had announced that they would be landing in ten minutes. Yugi got up and settled into his seat beside Yami while the two waited for the plane to touch down.

After the plane had landed the two walked off the plane hand in hand and climbed into a limo that was waiting to pick the two of them up while the limo driver loaded their luggage into the back of the limo.

Yami then turned to Yugi and said with a smirk, "Welcome to Cancun. I planned for us to relax for a bit at the beach, enjoy staying at an exotic resort and also check out a tour of an archaeological site during our one week stay."

Yugi launched himself onto Yami, wrapping his arms around him and immediately kissing him. "Yami this is wonderful. I love it." Yugi said between kisses.

Yami chuckled, "Well, I'm glad to hear that you are happy with our destination, but Aibou I'm going to have to ask you, what do you want to do first?"

Yugi smirked, a skill he had learned from Yami over the years though it wasn't nearly as effective as he'd like the expression to be, and said, "Well, Yami it **is **our wedding night. I thought our plans for tonight would be rather obvious."

Yami chuckled, "I like the way you think Aibou." Yami said.

About twenty five minutes later the two had arrived at the resort they were going to be staying in. They checked in and headed up to their room. Yami when he unlocked the room door with his key card and swung the door open turned to Yugi and said, "Welcome to the honeymoon suite Aibou."

Yugi smiled before he wrapped his arms around Yami and said, "The room's nice Yami, but last I checked we didn't come here to admire it. The night is young."

Yami chuckled before he bent down and scooped Yugi up into his arms bridle style before he carried Yugi into the room. "You have a point Aibou; we didn't come all this way to look at the room. We came to make use of the room, or the bed I should say." Yami said.

"Then what are you waiting for Yami Atemu?" Yugi said.

Yami smirked, "Nothing Yugi Atemu." Yami said before he playfully tossed Yugi onto the bed.

"Hey!" Yugi squeaked since he hadn't been expecting Yami to toss him like he had.

Yami chuckled before he slowly crawled onto the bed until he was directly over Yugi. "So what do you say we begin Aibou?"

"I'd say that was a dumb question." Yugi said before he reached up and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck pulling Yami down into a heated kiss.

A/N: And I guess this is where I'll end the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and again I apologize for the long wait I promise next time you won't have to wait as long. As always read and review.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 26: Epilogue

10 years later

"I'm home." Yami called out when he walked into his and Yugi's home, though he could hardly say that he was surprised to hear the sounds to two sets of feet racing down the stairs.

"Daddy Yami." Two sets of voices yelled.

Yami chuckled before he knelt down and wrapped his arms around the two blue haired boys he and Yugi had adopted, with help from Kaiba, 8 years ago. Zane and Syrus Truesdale were brothers who had been placed in the local orphanage when their parents had been killed.

Yugi and Yami had been talking about wanting a family of their own so the two had been looking into adoption and when they'd met the boys they just fell in love with them and adopted the two boys. Though ironically enough many times people forgot that Zane and Syrus weren't his and Yugi's biologically since they had figured they had found a surrogate mother and that Zane was actually Yami's and Syrus was Yugi's since Zane many people said had Yami's eyes and sharper features…whereas Syrus looked almost exactly like Yugi except he had blue hair.

"Were you two boys good for Yugi today?" Yami asked, looking more at Syrus than Zane since of the two of them Syrus was a lot more prone to getting into to trouble.

"Yeah, we were good today." Syrus said, avoiding Yami's gaze slightly and Zane was oddly silent.

"Of course you were…if you forget all about the call I got today when I was at work about Zane getting into a fight and lets not forget about how Syrus skipped school today with his friend Jaden only to be found hanging out at the local arcade." Yugi said as he walked into the living room, wiping his hands on a dishtowel.

Yami gazed at both boys before he shook his head.

"I told both of them that they've been grounded but I said that we'd tell them when after you and I had talked about it Yami." Yugi said.

Yami nodded before he refocused his attention back on Syrus and Zane, go back upstairs and Yugi and I will come up later to tell you what we've decided. Both boys nodded before they raced back up the stairs.

Yami straightened up before he wrapped his arms around Yugi and giving him a kiss. "I missed you today Little One." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled, "Yami, you say that everyday."

"And I mean it everyday." Yami said quite seriously.

"I know, now what are we going to do about Syrus and Zane? This is twice Zane has gotten into a fight with that Aster kid and I've lost count of how many times we've yelled at Syrus about letting Jaden get him into trouble." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, "Don't worry Yugi, we'll think of something. Though in Syrus's case I think it's a case of puppy love."

"Puppy love? You think Syrus has a crush on Jaden and that's why he lets Jaden get him into trouble all the time?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, "I do but don't worry I'll talk to him about this and I agree with you about grounding them. Zane I would say we ground for the next month and he also has to work with you every weekend unpaid." Yami suggested.

Yugi smiled, "I agree besides I could use the work. But what are we going to do about Syrus. He's been grounded more times than I can count and it doesn't seem to do anything."

"Don't worry Yugi. I promise I'll take care of it." Yami said then he frowned slightly, "However this certainly puts a damper on my plans for tonight."

Yugi chuckled, "Yami, Yami, Yami…don't worry about it you'll live." Yugi said.

"But Yugi, I had planned for you and I to go out tonight since it's our 10 year anniversary but now that's been thrown out the window since we can't leave and let two teenagers sneak out and get into Ra only knows how much trouble." Yami said.

"Don't worry Yami, we can still go out. Just before we leave I'll call Joey and ask him to check in on the boys periodically." Yugi said.

Yami smiled but shook his head, "No, Joey just got married and they do have a new baby I don't want to inconvenience him, so what you say to plan B?"

"And what's plan B?" Yugi asked with a smile, for some reason he always loved it when Yami came up with a last minute 'plan B'.

"A candle lit dinner at home of either pizza or Chinese takeout and then sit down and watch that movie you've been wanting to watch that we rented last night but haven't had the chance to." Yami suggested.

Yugi smiled brightly before he leaned up and gave Yami a kiss. "I love the way you think."

So, Yami and Yugi ordered pizza in and had a romantic dinner for two in their own dining room. It wasn't anything really special but so long as it was the two of them together they were happy.

After the two had finished dinner they went and relaxed together on the couch after Yami had put in the DVD. "Can you really believe we've made it 10 years Yami?" Yugi asked out of the blue.

Yami chuckled, "Of course I can. I knew we would still be together now and that we'll still be together 30 years from now and do you know why Yugi?"

"No, how can you be so sure that we'll still be together in 30 years?"

"Because, not only do we love each other…very much but also look at everything that we went had to deal with while we were together, if we weren't meant to be together Yugi we would have gone our separate ways long before we even got married." Yami said.

Yugi smiled before he leaned up and gave Yami a kiss, which Yami happily returned.

"Get a room you two." Yelled two voices from the bottom of the stairs.

Yami smirked, "We don't need a room we have a house. Besides you two are supposed to be upstairs in **your **rooms." Yami said.

Syrus and Zane both held up their plates which Yami and Yugi had given them to eat their dinner on up in their rooms.

Yugi shook his head, "You know you could have very easily just put your plates in the kitchen and gone back upstairs without bothering the two of us." Yugi said.

Zane smirked, "We know that but it doesn't change the fact that its fun to pick on you two." Zane said.

Yami glared lightly at the two and said, "Well, get back upstairs before I decide to increase the amount of time your grounded for. And since the two of you want to go to the Duel Monsters Academy thing in the fall you two had better behave because if you don't I'll call Kaiba right now and have you two dropped from the list."

Both boys paled before they quickly ran back upstairs.

Yugi and Yami both chuckled once the boys were out of sight. Yes, life was good. Very good and neither of them could have asked for anything better they had each other, a roof over their head, two loving boys who they considered family, secure jobs, plenty of food to eat. Oh yes they were happy. And even though things had been hard for them all those years ago, and even though people would still give them a hard time about being gay every now and then they didn't care because they loved each other.

And to them, that was all that matter.

The End.

A/N: And that is the end of Shh, it's a secret. Thank you everyone who reviewed this story all along, as well as added it to either favorites or alerts. Please, review one last time since I want to know what you think about how this one wrapped up…and who knows I might even do a sequel to this one. Though it would deal a bit with Syrus and Zane but more so focus on Yugi and Yami as parents and a bit on their careers and all in all their life as adults…besides, there is still the whole mess with Anzu that I never officially tied up.


End file.
